I'm Nothing Without You
by bbissocute
Summary: He looked up, tears still falling. Her eyes grabbed his. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Suddenly she seized his lips in her’s, and his senses numbed, nothing mattering but this. She filled him. Everything was forgotten, if only for a moment. BBxRae.
1. Beginnings and Endings

This is my birthday present to myself, which happens to be later than expected. The date this was 'finished' was October 4, but I've been a bit to busy to post it, with band and all. I would like to thank for Raven's Secret for all the help, once again. You don't know how much it means to me.

NEW NOTE! I would like to thank i l u v r a e for pointing out that it is a bit hard to figure out what is happening in the beginning of the chapter. So everyone knows, Beast Boy's the one who is 'talking/thinking/narrating/whatevering' and basicly Raven got shot. I know thats kinda blunt, but its the truth. Enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the teen titans. Stop reminding me.

----------------------------------------------------------------

No. Not this. Not now. Why? His heart raced. How could this happen? Why this? Why _her_?

It was as if time itself wanted to torture his heart, he witnessed it in such slow motion. He saw her eyes widen as she was hit. He heard her breath quicken as the pain over took her. He smelt her fear. Fear of dying.

How could he have let her get so far from him? If he'd been there, he could have taken the shot, he could be the one on the ground now, and she could be safe. And yet here she was, bleeding, broken, barley breathing, her body shaking, overwhelmed with pain.

How could he have done nothing? He knew he could have done something to prevent this, he just knew it. It couldn't end like this.

He was at her shattered form now, tears streaming from his eyes. She was in pain. So much pain…How could he have let this happened to her? Why hadn't he prevented it?

He could see the tears in her eyes. He knelt beside her. _'__**This can't be happening…This can not be happening…How can this be happening?'**_

"B-Beast Boy?" Her eyes found his, a pain-filled guise overtaking her normally placid face. He couldn't stand to see her like this. Why her? Why couldn't it have been him? This couldn't happen to her…not her…

Yeah Rae?" He attempted to put a strong face, for her, not to let her know the immense pain he was feeling as he looked down upon her bleeding body.

"I do-don't think I-I'll be coming ho-home w-with you…" She spoke rigidly, pain evident in her voice. His façade broke, no longer with the ability to contain himself.

"Don't you say that. Y-You're gonna b-be fine. D-Don't say that." His tears fell fast. She looked up at him, trying to hide her pain from him. Trying to be strong for the both of them.

"N-No, I don't think so. Y-You'll be f-fine without me. Y-You will be—" She was abruptly halted as she was attacked by body racking coughs. Blood became visible at the crook of her mouth. She closed her eyes in pain. Her eyes returned to his, pleading to him.

"No. You can't leave. I—I'm nothing without you. You can't leave." More tears flowed from his eyes, still focused on her. A small, sad smile graced her face.

"It'll be okay. I promise. Things will be better when I'm gone…"

"No. No, they won't. They never will be if you leave. I--I love you, Raven. You can't leave. I'll die without you. Please don't leave me…Please…" He broke down, his face pressed against her, his arms cradling her damaged form. He felt her delicate hand grace his cheek, brushing away a stray tear from his distressed face.

He looked up, tears still falling. Her eyes grabbed his. For a moment, time seemed to stop. Suddenly she seized his lips in her's, and his senses numbed, nothing mattering but this. She filled him. Everything was forgotten, if only for a moment.

Soon they broke apart. He longed to taste her lips again, to feel them against his one more time, if only for a second.

He looked at her, his eyes reamed with tears, the thought of her leaving him resurfacing. She beamed a small, sad smile at him. Tears flowed freely from down her insipid features, she no longer able to hide her pain. He couldn't wrap his mind around the thought of her suffering. Her soft voice broke the air of quiet that surrounded them.

"Beast Boy…you have to promise me something." Her voice was beginning to sound strained, an obviously sign of it being painful for her to speak. Beast Boy's face gained a more distraught look to it.

"Raven…no, please….you're going to be alright…you have to be alright…please…" his sobs altered his voice strength, making him sound more distressed then before.

"No, you have to promise…please, Beast Boy…you know this is the way it has to be…Promise me you'll find someone--"

"I've already found someone, Raven! You…Please, don't…you have to hang on…we'll fix this…I promise…Cy will be here any second, and then everything will be better, don't worry. Just hang on…please…" His tears fell faster now, his hand griping her cold one.

"Don't interrupt. Let me finish." Though tears flowed down her face rapidly, her voice remained strong. "I want you to promise me that you'll find someone else after…after this…" a sob escaped her throat, "Someone that deserves your love, someone worth your time, someone that will make you happy," she took a shaky breath, "I don't want you to cry over me, Beast Boy. I'm not worth your tears."

He was taken aback to say the least. How could she believe that **she** wasn't worthy of _him_? If anything, she was above and beyond him.

"Raven…" he said, his tears beginning to well up again.

"Promise me, Beast Boy," she said breathlessly. "Please promise me." She stared up intently at him, tears silently drifting down her pale cheek. His mouth opened slightly, in attempts to answer her, when Cyborg's voice halted him.

"How's she doin', B?" he asked Beast Boy as he ran up to the two on the ground. He had seen Raven get hit, and Beast Boy running to aid her. He and the others retaliated against the crook that had fired the shot. After they had taken him and his buddies down, Robin took care of the police, while Cyborg raced over to them, Starfire not being able to, being given the job to haul the prisoners off to jail.

He could hear Beast Boy whispering to Raven as he neared, stopping a few feet behind him. Beast Boy, reluctant to tear his eyes away from her, hesitantly turned to face him. Cyborg just about gasped from shock as he saw his usually upbeat friend turn, revealing his tear-stained face. He whipped back around in an instant.

"Cy's here, now Rae. Everything's gonna be okay," he whispered back to the girl in his arms, a small reassuring smile gracing his features. He refaced Cyborg, his eyes pleading to his large friend. "Cy, tell her she'll be okay."

Cyborg wordlessly knelt down and reached for the girl still in his younger friend's arms. Beast Boy tentatively handed her to him, whispering her words of encouragement to her as he did so, and continued to grasp her hand tightly in his. She gasped as he passed her to Cyborg, causing him flinch. More tears filled his eyes.

Cyborg gently laid her on the cold ground. With sorrow in his eyes, he quickly scanned her, analyzing all of her injuries. A frown etched itself across his face.

"Raven?" he asked gently, "have you tried healing yourself yet?" The changeling's head immediately rose at this, his eyes full of anger and agitation.

"Don't be stupid, Cy! Of course she tried! Her powers are offline, or something. Isn't that right, Raven?" His eyes fell upon hers, which at the moment were closed, as if sleeping. His face immediately paled.

"Raven? Raven!?! No, no, no…Raven, please, wake up!" His eyes poured tears as he gently shook her. A small groan was released from the form on the ground, followed by a sharp inhale of air.

"Oh thank god."

Raven's eyes opened, squinting up, confused. Why was she on the ground? Why was everyone standing over her? And why the _hell_ was she in so much pain?

Her eye sight wasn't cooperating with her at the moment, only allowing her to see a few fuzzy shapes and colors. She blinked a few times, both attempting to wake up her eyes and to keep back the tears trying to escape on account of all the pain she was experiencing. Her vision cleared and she found herself staring up into two of the other titan's faces.

"Raven? Raven, are you all here?" Cyborg said, worry most prevalent in his voice.

"Where am I? What's happening?" Her voice was frantic, a hint of terror filtering through.

"Raven, you're injured. Just stay conscious and we can…" Raven's eyes began to close. She was so tired, she lost focus on what Cyborg was chattering about long ago, and all she needed at the moment was sleep…

"Raven! Don't you pass out on us again. Come on. Ya have to stay awake. Now, have you tried healing yourself yet?" Ravens head spun, but that didn't silence her thoughts.

'_**Cyborg seems to have a hold on the situation, maybe I can get some rest...**_' As she fluttered between conscious and unconsciousness, she felt a tight squeeze on her hand. Then, in a moment that seemed almost blinding, everything came back to her. The shot, the pain, Beast Boy…Everything…

"Raven?" his voice questioned, seeing her jump slightly. He noticed her eyes closed in pain now, and his voice gained an apprehensive attribute to it. "Raven, are you alright?" A moan was his only response.

"Raven, open your eyes. Please…Cyborg, why does she keep falling asleep?" He looked to his larger friend, his troubled eyes peering through him. A deep sigh flowed from the metal man.

"She's lost a lot of blood, B. She feels drained. I'm surprised she's held out this long." Beast Boy looked back down at the girl on the ground. Her eyes blinked back open, gazing into his. She spoke this time to Cyborg, though her eyes remained planted on Beast Boy.

"I tried, Cyborg, by they aren't working. I don't know why." Happy to finally be answered, Cyborg didn't hesitate to ask another question while she was still cognizant.

"Have you tried recently? Maybe they kicked back in." She shook her head violently, then instantly regretted doing so as her world began to spin. She closed her eyes for a moment to halt it, but answered just the same.

"No, it hasn't. Trust me, I would know." She swallowed hard. Sleep was beginning to win the battle. Suddenly another, more feminine, voice called attention to itself.

"Friend, is everything-" Starfire was halted as she noticed the thing everyone was crowded around. "Friend Raven! Cyborg, is she the okay?"

"She has severe internal bleeding, a punctured lung, a few broken ribs, and various mild injuries. We should probably get her to the infirmary ASAP."

"Ya think?" Beast Boy's voice rang out, again enraged. He glared at Cyborg, who of which was taken aback. He didn't understand why his friend was so quick to become livid with him.

"Calm down, man. I just-"

"You were just sitting here, doing nothing, while Raven's laying _here_, bleeding to death. Yah, 'cause that's **completely** understandable."

"Hey! I'm trying real-"

"Trying what? To kill her?"

"No! You know what, why you suddenly care about her well being is beyond me. Could'da swore you hated her," he sneered. Tears sprang to his friend's eyes.

"You don't know anything!" he fumed.

"FRIENDS! Stop. We need to work together, for Friend Raven's sake, at least for the time being. Now come-"

"Guys! I'm gonna need some help. I was taking care of the police report when all of a sudden this force field like glow came over the entire mile radius. Somebody's put a force field around us, and unless we can get him to remove it, we're never gonna get Raven out of here." Robin stood, breathlessly, anxiously waiting for a response.

Beast Boy paled. If they couldn't get Raven out soon she was gonna bleed to death.

"Beast Boy! I need your and Star's help with this guy. I want Cy to take care of Raven."

"Why?!" he replied before thinking. The leader replied with an agitated sigh.

"Because he's the doctor! Now come on!" Beast Boy, desperately not wanting to leave her side, squeezed the unconscious girl's hand one more time, and with a receding glance, hesitantly followed his leader.

Cyborg looked down at the girl on the ground. He needed to start fixing her wound up, although doing it here would raise the change of infection to her internal organs. He set to work.

As he labored to remove the bullet, he couldn't help regret what he had said to Beast Boy earlier. Yes, it was true that he was agitated with is behavior towards him, but he didn't have to say something so mean to him. Beast Boy cared about everyone. He wondered if Beast Boy would care enough to forgive him after this.

After he had sealed up the area where the bullet entered, he heard a groan. Raven was muttering something. He listened closely. She was talking to him, apparently.

"…Cyborg…Where is my Beast Boy?...Where did he go?...Why did he leave me…" As she continued to mumble, Cyborg stared in astonishment at the meaning of the words. Did she just say **'my'** adjacently to the words '_Beast Boy'_? She must have lost a lot of blood to be this delusional. He needed to get her fixed up and fast, before anything else popped out of Raven's mouth he wasn't prepared for.

"Raven? Raven can you hear me?" he asked uneasily. Her eyes seemed to meet his, though it seemed as if she wasn't looking at him, rather through him. They appeared dull in the shadow of the building.

"Wha?" she replied, _very_ unorthodox for Raven of the Teen Titans. After a second of bewilderment Cyborg replied.

"Um…Oh! Try healing yourself again. Maybe your powers have kicked back on." Raven shook her head, her eyes closed in faux frustration.

"Cyborg, Cyborg, Cyborg. What in the world are you babbling about? My powers work just fine. See!" She lifted her hand over her head, which evidently hurt by the slight change in her facial expression, and flicked her wrist, looking smugly at Cyborg the entire time. After a few seconds a frown replaced the arrogant expression. She looked questioningly at her hand, shook it a few times, as if to shake out the kinks, and flicked it again. Once more nothing happened. Cyborg couldn't help but smile at her as she attempted to scold her hand into submission.

"Raven." He bent down to her level and gently pulled the one hand that currently had a finger jabbed at it in a disciplinary manner. "Your hand didn't do anything. You told me earlier, remember?"

"Nope. I do—n't no wha your talkin' 'bout." Now had the situation been different in anyway, Cyborg would rolling on the ground laughing his head off at the way Raven was talking at the moment. He was having quite a difficult time not doing so now. Though, he realized, no one would think it funny if they saw him laughing at a half dead girl lying in the dirt. Especially Beast Boy. He didn't want to anger the other titan anymore than he had previously.

"It was right after you woke up, right before Rob came over and got Starfire and Beast Boy to-

"Beast Boy's nice." She interrupted him, saying this flatly.

"…Yes…Um…Anyway, do you remember **now**?"

"Nope." Cyborg sighed. This conversation was beginning to get on his nerves.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope this was an enjoyable chapter to **another** chapter story. I know I promised a one-shot, but I couldn't do it. After all, this is just the first part of three and its ten whole pages. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. Please criticize.

bbissocute

Ps. I'll post my pic that goes with this when I post the next chapter.


	2. Meets and Greets

Okay, I know this is completely over due, and I am really really really really _**really**_sorry I know that it has been forever and a day since I posted this, and that this chapter probably wont make up for the amount of time I wasted. I would like to thank **Raven's Secret** for all her amazing help with everything, and for making this much better than it was originally. Without her this wouldn't be up this decent, this soon. Thank you, Kate!

I wont waste anymore time, so here it is. Enjoy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Beast Boy followed his leader in the direction of the battle, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt in his chest. He felt like he was deserting Raven in her time of utmost need. He knew that he was needed and that the sooner he did what he was told the faster they could get her out of there, but still…it felt…wrong…

As he skittered after Robin, his mind soon wandered to the kiss Raven and he had shared. The feeling of her lips on his returned, causing him to grin uncontrollably, and he touched his fingers to his lips to brush away the static that danced across them. Not a moment later, dreadful thoughts fluttered through his mind, causing him to frown.

Had she only kissed him because she was in shock at the time? Or worse, had she been completely coherent, but had not wanted to hurt him, and figured that she wouldn't be around to suffer the consequences? Would she denounce him as soon as she recovered? Would things change between them? Would she hate him because of it?! Would—

"Beast Boy! Get over here now!" He was instantly brought back to reality with a shout from his leader. Beast Boy found himself in front of a large building, or what use to be one that is, until Starfire was roughly slammed into the side of it, causing it to crumble. He dove to avoid falling pieces of rubble that were tumbling down upon him.

Starfire burst from the few bits that had fallen on her. Fire replaced her once sincere eyes.

"You Flepnarg! You will release us from this prison immediately so we may give medical attention to our friend, or you _will_ pay for the consequences of refusal!" Beast Boy couldn't help but be shocked at her words, for she never had responded to a villain like this before. Of course, this was no normal villain.

His eyes turned to face the direction of Starfire's anger. Slowly, an oddly tall man stepped from the shadows of the alley way. He wore a dark hooded robe, which added to his extremely pale complexion. His eyes appeared scarlet in shade, and his face, lean and biting, was twisted in an evil grin.

"Now, now my dear. Why on earth would I want to release you? After all, _we_ still have a job to do." Shadows surrounded his feet, swirling around him in a fog like manner, a cold air to them. Five forms grew from the obscurity, surrounding the pale man, cloaked in similar drab. They all wore the same vicious leer as the first.

The group were led by another man (who was **much** taller than the first). He gave a silent nod and the four followers seemed to know their job, immediately attacked the Titans. The claret-eyed man stood back, analyzing the battle. He concentrated on finding his target. His search was halted when his mind found his objective, and he sank into the ground, away from the others, allowing the distraction to continue.

----------------

Cyborg worked diligently on the now (Thank God) peacefully sleeping titan, who was currently resting her quietly snoring little head on a small, rolled up baby's blanket, that for reasons unbeknownst to the others was _always_ carried around in Cyborg's arm.

He was almost finished getting her ready for transportation when a soft cackle from behind found his ears. He turned to face the maker of the noise, expecting one of his friends, but instead found a pair of black-energy-covered hands. For a moment he thought it to be Raven, but a glance back down confirmed that insinuation false. Then he only saw darkness.

'Well, that was surprisingly easy." The pale man smirked cruelly at the unconscious metal teenager. "Sorry, _pal_, but your current actions are hindering my mission." His crimson eyes glistened with malice as they fell upon the girl silently resting on the ground. She looked pure, as if she was immune to all the world's sins.

The man looked disdainfully down at her. "I'll prove you wrong, now won't I, you little beast," the man spat. "And don't worry, my dear, Leonard always gets the job done." He spoke more to himself than the unconscious female, his spiteful voice echoing off buildings, making him appear more powerful.

His smirk was replaced by a frown a moment later, and he muttered to himself, "Enough of this. I have a job to do." He turned to her, his voice filled with sickeningly sweet glee, "Now hold still, deary. This will hurt. **A lot**."

Leonard(**1**) knelt down over Raven, casually placing his pale hand above her breast. It became encased with a dark energy once again. He began to chant to himself, his deep voice reverberating around the open and deserted streets. His voice was low in tone, so although one could tell he was vocalizing, one would be unable to recognize any semblance of words.

He stopped abruptly, his head shooting up, face glazed with fear and aggravation. He had heard Mullin(**2**). The stupid fool had left their connection open, hadn't he? He would be severely punished for this. Ridiculous. How was he supposed to concentrate on the matter at hand when he was continually interrupted by these kinds of idiocies?

He sighed tensely, securely closing the connection and returned to his previous exploit. After a few more moments of deep, low murmuring, the dark girl's body rose, her chest arched upward in an unnatural fashion. Leonard smiled brazenly, allowing his voice to gain volume. A white energy began to flow from the child's slightly open mouth, finding new residence in Leonard's chest.

Raven's face was beginning to pale, her lasting breath being the only sound other than the man's chanting. A lone tear slid down her placid face, the only show of pain allowed by the dark magic. The stream of white energy was now merely a trickle. A quiet moan escaped the girl's still lips, causing the demon's grin to widen. His job was almost complete. Just a few more moments, and she would be gone for good, and he would-

A sharp gasp pierced his chanting, costing him his concentration. A swift turn revealed a small, green changeling trembling in rage. Leonard had a bad feeling things were about to get much more complicated.

-------------------------------------------

The men were unnaturally strong, amazingly agile, and _very_ quick. They could have easily beaten the titans in a matter of seconds. Which is exactly what was troubling a certain green boy.

'_**Why are they toying with us?'**_ His mind wandered once again, in the middle of a battle, no less. He was currently fighting the towering 'second in command.' The tall man easily dancing around him, avoiding all attempts to slow him. _**'It's as if they don't want to defeat us…Hey! Where did the first man go?' **_

This sudden distraction allowed the shadow get close, delivering a sharp blow to the back of his knee. As the changeling fell to the ground, a thought entered his mind, solving the previously asked question. His eyes widened from this conclusion, shock overwhelming him, before he remembered where he was, and what was suddenly attacking him.

As Beast Boy got up, Starfire appeared in his peripherals, battling two other men. He glanced back at the sage he was currently engaged with, noticing that he had backed away with his eyes closed in concentration. _**'Well, no better time than the present.'**_

He bounded past the cloaked figure, hoping he would not arouse from this 'trance' for a little longer. He heard a soft 'he knows' from the man as he passed, and, unfortunately for Beast Boy, the man's eyes burst open a second later, terror plastered on his face as he searched for the boy left under his 'care'. Beast Boy took this as the time to run. Fast.

He finally made his way to Starfire's side, the other man trailing behind. Beast Boy was quick to fall behind her, in turn covering her back from the other attacking man. He attempted to gain her attention several times with a simple hiss of her name, but apparently she was too caught up in the battle to notice. Grudgingly he tapped her on the shoulder and whispered her name once more.

"_Starfire!_" She finally turned, an almost annoyed expression on her face.

"Friend Beast Boy, if you have not taken notice, I am the 'busy'. Please, can this not wait until later?"

"Star, this is important." Oh how mad Robin was gonna be after this, especially if there was nothing wrong. No one just _left_ a battle. "I need to go somewhere real quick. If Rob asks, could you take care of him for me?" A frown slid across her usually joyful features.

"But, Friend, if you are no longer here, it will be just the two of us handling all of them. I do not think you should leave, even for but a moment. Maybe later-"

"I have to go now!" he growled at her, his eyes almost as fiery as hers. She shrunk back, fearful of him. He sighed, shaking his head as he turned to face her again. "I have to go _now_."

His whisper barely carried, but Starfire heard him loud and clear. She could swear she saw tears beading up in his eyes, a sure sign something was wrong. Beast Boy didn't _just_ cry.

Although against her better judgment, she couldn't refuse his request. She would take care of Robin when the time came, but he obviously needed to leave. "Go."

He looked up at her smiling face, beaming back sincerely. She turned to take on the now three villains in her wake, holding them back from any attempts to stop her friend from getting to where he needed to go.

He bounded through the streets, his breath burning in his chest, his heart racing and his mind praying it was wrong. He skidded to a stop behind his worst nightmare.

-------------------------------------------

(**1**)Leonard: Demon Master of black magic and sorcery

(**2**)Mullin: Demon lieutenant of the demon Leonard

The names are names of actual demons, and I got them and anymore I use in this story off of the following site:

H t t p / w w w . a n g e l s g h o s t s . c o m / u n d e r w o r l d d e m o n s . h t m l

Just remove the spaces and your ready to go. Thank you so much for reading, and I am so sorry for such a long wait on this chapter. I know it doesn't make up for the long wait I've put you all through, and I hope you can forgive me for it. I will put up the next chapter within the hour.


	3. Goodbyes

And heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeres the 3rd chapter. Hope you all enjoy it. I hope I didn't make Raven's Secret too mad at posting this before she could reply to my last message. I'm a bit impatient when I'm tired, and I couldn't resist posting it now. She has helped me greatly with this chapter as well as the other ones, and again, I couldn't have done it without her.

It may be a bit difficult to understand the first paragraph, since I cant seem to get it right. I'll change it later if it's too understandable or if Katie or I come up with something better. Till then, try to enjoy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind blew gently through the empty streets, ignoring the two men there, only leaving disturbed leaves in its wake. The wind knew nothing of the internal and external battles the two held against each other. It found its way over to the smaller figure, gently blowing through his emerald hair.

The green boy's face was filled with anger and contempt for the pale, hooded one, his hands balled into fists. Tears sprang to his eyes and a feral growl escaped his lips, adding slight shock to his opponent's face.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!!!!!!"

Leonard looked at him intently, the fear gone from his expression. This fool would not deter his mission, not when he was so close. He was tempted to just turn back to the girl and complete the task now, but the boy would probably become a distraction if he left him. Sighing, he stood.

"Boy, why do you care what I do to her?" A smirked played on his lips. "Do you fear for her life?" The changeling glared back. Leonard's grin grew and his voice dropped. "Do you wish she loved you back?" His snide voice bit, sneering back and the boy. Oh how he enjoyed the ability to make one squirm.

"You're too late. The demon child's life energy is almost completely gone. Even if you were magically able to stop me from completing the spell, which you won't, just so you know, you wouldn't be able to save her. She'll be dying in, oh, I'd say about one minute. Too bad."

Beast Boy couldn't breathe. He could feel his heart blocking his airway, pounding against his Adam's apple. He attempted to swallow it down, but the dryness of his throat wouldn't allow him.

Leonard turned sharply and started back at the girl when the boy snapped. The next thing the demon knew, he was rolling on the ground, a green form attempting to pummel him. Tears fell from the boy's eyes, blurring his vision, but it wouldn't matter. He would kill him. If it was the last thing he did, he would kill him.

"That's it. Fight me. Get angry. Stupid boy, your emotions just are adding to my power. Fool." Dark energy shot Beast Boy back, knocking his head against the rubble of a building. Shadows ate away at the edges of his vision. He felt himself slipping into the quiet slumber of unconsciousness…

No! Raven needed him. He couldn't abandon her. She still could be-

"Your precious _Raven_ is dead. Give it up. Now, I need to get the rest of her energy before it leaves her body completely. So if you'll excuse me." Leonard, once again, began back over to the girl on the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" Leonard's head whipped back in the direction of the noise, only to find the green boy standing again, staggered towards him. He couldn't help smirk at the changeling's feeble attempt to stop him. He was not one of sympathy.

"Because this is the way of demons, my boy. By taking her energy, I gain more time on my life. I'll live forever." He smiled, his white teeth shining with malice. Shock swept over the child's features, his eyes filled with disgust and hatred.

"You're pathetic," he hissed back, venom in his voice. The man turned back to face Beast Boy, resentment encasing his face.

"You know what? I think I've dealt with you for far too long. I don't have the patience of Deumos(**3**), after all. Time to die."

The sun seemed to dim, all of its previous light sucked into Leonard's outstretched hands. His whispered magic grew, the power behind the black energies building until-

-until Cyborg whacked him over the head, causing him to crumple into a heap on the ground.

"Sorry, _buddy_, no one's dying today." Beast Boy beamed up at his friend, grateful for his arrival. Reality could not wait however. A cough broke through the seconds of silence.

Fear glazing his face, Beast Boy raced over to the dark girl's side as fast as possible. His ankle hurt from his earlier fall, but he would deal with it later. Raven needed him now.

"Raven?" he said softly, afraid he'd break her if he spoke louder. Rapid, erratic breathing was his only response, causing more tears to fill his eyes.

"Raven?" he repeated, his voice cracking, emotion overflowing. He could swear his heart was being torn apart.

Her eyes struggled to open, freeing tears, allowing them to flow down her insipid cheek.

"B-Beast Boy?" her throat was dry and her chest burned with every breath.

"Yeah, Rae?" Though he spoke gently, his voice was filled with apprehension. She gazed into his eye for a moment, admiring them, before continuing with a small, mordant smile.

"I guess we weren't meant to have a happily ever after, were we?" She closed her eyes, turning away from him, not wanting him to see her cry. She felt him brush her cheek, cradling it in his warm rough hand. She looked up at him, his tears still sliding down his face, and frowned.

"What did I say about crying? You never did seem to listen to me." She could almost see a ghost of a smile flash across his face, but in a blink it was gone. She'd give anything to see one of his smiles now, to hear his laugh. Her body was shaking…she felt so cold. How could one person feel so cold?

"Raven. Raven, please don't go. Please. This isn't right. You need to stay." His gaze fell with his tears. He didn't care if he was being selfish. "I need you. You can't leave. I love you to much." She smiled sadly, looking back into his downcast eyes.

"I love you too. Know that." She grazed his chin with her finger tips, causing his blood-shot eyes to find her again.

He was drawn to her mouth once more, bending low over her. She deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Their lips broke apart sooner than expected, the need for air impossible to resist any longer.

The silence was deafening. Raven's eyes began to close, the need for rest becoming too great. Beast Boy shook her hand in attempts to keep her awake. She was not going to leave him this easily.

"Beast Boy."

"Y-Yeah, Rae?" His voice shook, tears fell faster. Her eyes peered up at him, sorrow scoring her face.

"Don't cry." Her eyes flickered closed with a sigh.

And he cried.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(**3**)Deumos: Female demon with 4 horns and a crown

Hope this lived up to expectations, and hope to hear many pleas of mercy from everyone.

bbissocute

Ps. Here are some pics from the previous chapters I've drawn. Be warned, they may blind you with their terriblness.

w w w . b b i s s o c u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / L e o n a r d - I N W Y - 6 8 5 8 2 9 5 7 / (This is a picture of Leonard in my mind.)

w w w . b b i s s o c u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / D o n t - l e a v e - m e - I N W Y - 6 8 5 8 4 5 7 2 / (This is a poorly done image of the scene in chapter 1. Please forgive me.)

Remove the spaces and there you go. Please look at at your own risk. Many of them may be really stupid looking. You've been warned.


	4. Hope

YAY! I updated on the date I said I would! I'll try and get the next chapter up maybe a little sooner than this one. I have 90 percent of it written out, I just have to get it typed out and edited. Speaking of editing, lets all give a round of applause to my very patient friend and editor,**Raven's Secret**! Because of her, this chapter is as good as it is.

Also, I have to send a special thanks to **Agent of the Divine One**. If he (I hope I'm right and didn't just make myself look like a fool) hadn't reviewed and told me, very honestly, that I was pushing the story to forward to fast, this chapter would be the last of this story. Okay, I know I can hear a lot of you groaning, but hear me out. By slowing this down, it can be longer and better written. Yay. Thank you so much for your honesty, **Agent of the Divine One**, and I look forward to more of your critic.

Another thank you to **Agent of the Divine One** for spotting my misuse of 'vile' and 'discerned'. Thanks again.

**RabulaTasa** has brought it to my attention that I used the Homonym 'site' in place of 'sight'. Thank you John!

I thought up a great disclaimer!

Disclaimer: Had I be the one who owned Teen Titans at the time of the Terra episodes; she would have never just sat in the cave as stone to rot for all eternity. Although that was an excellent punishment, it was not good enough. She should have mysteriously been crumbled into dust so thin no mortal could have done it, even with a grinding machine.

Okay, it's not that great. But I liked it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nothingness. It went on for miles—dark, shadowy nothingness.

A lone entity floated in the gloom, bored out of her mind. Raven was quite surprised at how lonesome Hell was. After all, someone of her birth rights most certainly wouldn't make it into the Holy Empire.

She had at least expected fire and brimstone, maybe a 'warm welcome' from her father. But no. Here she was, floating in the middle of nowhere, with no form of entertainment whatsoever.

"I wonder if I have hands…" So for the next 20 minutes she attempted to answer that question, from pinching herself (which was difficult to do, being unable to feel anything) to waving her "hand" in front of her face in hopes of spotting any trace of it. She didn't.

With a sigh, she sat on the invisible ground, frustrated with her situation. What was the point? She hoped that this wasn't _it_.

"Well, let's try and point out the positives…" She smiled to herself, or, at least she tried to, still unsure if she even had a mouth. She took a deep breath. Maybe she could make this place work.

"Number one. I don't have to worry about having powers any more." That was good. No more stupid training, or having to read those stupid books on how to control them.

"Number two. I no longer have powers, so I no longer have to worry about my father attempting to manipulate me." No more awful dreams because of it, no more unsettling discussions with him. This just seemed to get better and better.

"Number three. Because I don't have to worry about losing control, I can freely express myself." No more holding back. Something she had wanted for as long as she could remember. It was hers, and she had forever to bask it in it now…But…was it really what she wanted? She shook the thought from her head. Of course this was what she wanted. She couldn't be happier. Right?

"Number four. I'll have the quietest time I've had in a long while." She laughed hesitantly, "It'll be great. No more distractions, no more bothering…" She could feel her mouth dry, and after swallowing, continued.

"…no one to interrupt my meditations, or…or to tell me jokes…" She felt her throat tighten, a burning sensation stinging at her eyes, desperately searching her mind for anything to stop this train wreck of a conversation from happening.

"…Or, or someone to…someone to…to love…" She choked on a sob, tears fell from her unseen eyes, and she hugged herself tightly.

She had never felt so lost.

-----------------------------------

She thought she was alone. Oh how wrong she was. He was there.

He watched her, silently weeping to herself on the ground, missing her loved one. Yes, he saw her, even though she could see nothing. He could do many things no one knew of. That didn't matter, though. He needed to tell her- _**'Soon…not now. She needs comforting, first.'**_

"Don't cry, child…"

--------------------------------------

Two green eyes flashed open, but immediately closed again facing the brightness of the room. The owner squinted for a moment, attempting to adjust his eyes to the light. His head was pounding, but he was unsure if the lights were the cause of it or not. He cast a glare at them just in case.

His vision was fuzzy, adding to his already building frustration. Ears twitched at the sound of the door hissing open, and, still unaware of where he was, he attempted to rise from his bed, to defend himself from the prowler.

After such attempt, he let out a yelp of pain at the movement of his leg, drawing the attention of the intruder. _**'So much for that plan.'**_ Unable to attack, he settled for staring angrily at the figure in the doorway.

"Hey, BB, you're up!" Cyborg's warm voice reverberated around the room, which was slowly becoming clearer to his foggy eyes. It appeared he was in the infirmary, which accounted for the blinding white lights and perhaps the large amount of pain he was in.

A few more blinks brought his friend back into focus. His spinning head was beginning to make him nauseous so he made a request.

"Cy? Could I get some kinda medicine over here? My stomach's twirling."

"I had a feeling you'd ask for some of that sooner or later. Sedatives sure can pack a punch, huh?" His friend's words confusing him, Beast Boy shot the older boy a bemused look.

"Sedatives? Why would I need…" Panic laced his voice as he came to the closest conclusion. "…Oh God, what did I do?!" his wide eyes desperately searched his friend's face for any signs that would prove his theory incorrect.

"Oh…You…You don't remember? …Anything?" The changeling shook his head, the bewildered appearance still plastered to his face. Cyborg sighed, looking away from his friend. Biting his lip, he turning back to his small friend.

_-Flashback-_

_Cyborg had finally finished tying up the unconscious criminal, when he received a call from Robin._

"_**Cyborg, come in."**_

"_Got'cha loud and clear, Rob. What's up?"_

"_**The men in Robes, they just vanished a few seconds ago. Seemed like they were given an order. Anything on your end?"**_

"_I'm good. Got one of 'em in custody. Called himself 'Leonard'. Know him?" _

"_**No. We'll have to ask Raven." **__Cyborg paled.__** "Happen to know where Beast Boy is, by any chance? He ran off in the middle of the fight…Cy? You still there?"**_

"_Y-Yeah," he said, clearing his dry, scratchy throat. "Yeah, I-I'm right here. Um, I-I'll have to get back to you in a minute, okay? I, uh, have to go check on something real quick." A puzzled look fell upon the leader's face._

"_**All right. Call as soon as you're finished. Robin out."**__ Cyborg quickly shut the communicator and hurried in the direction of his friends. As he shuffled past Leonard, with a small glare directed towards the bound demon, he grabbed him with a muttered "Come on"._

_Originally he had gathered Leonard and headed of to where he believed Starfire and Robin were. He had left Beast Boy to care for Raven only until he came back with the others and they could move her to a safer place. _

_After a few stray corners, he knew he was lost and decided to pause and tie the criminal up before he awakened. And then Robin had called._

_Now, here he was, attempting to drag the bound criminal back to where Beast Boy and Raven still were._

_Finally he found himself back at the open area and, quickly locating his comrades, made his way over to them. _

_As he came closer he knew something wasn't right. Cyborg ran to his friend's side, ungracefully tossing Leonard on the ground, who responded with an ungrateful grunt as he slammed on to the concrete. _

_Beast Boy clutched Raven's limp body to his chest, silently rocking back and forth, his head leaning against hers. Tears streamed down his face as he stroked her cold cheek, brushing away the dirt. _

_Tears welled in Cyborg's eyes and he gently placed a hand on the boy's shoulder, looking down at the girl in his arms also. The changeling flinched at the sudden touch, but looked up at his friend for reassurance. _

_Cyborg couldn't speak. He could no longer feel his dry throat, or taste his broken lips as he licked them. He thought so hard to figure out some way to condole his friend, to comfort him in any way possible. But he couldn't think of anything that would make that look in the young boy's eyes disappear._

_-End Flashback-_

Cyborg paused, looking down at his side. He could no longer look into the changeling's eyes. The distress in them, accompanied by the silence, was too much to bear. He sighed before continuing.

_-Flashback-_

"_Cy…Cy, s-she's g-g-gone…" the boy sobbed, still cradling her broken form. "S-She's g-g-gone, and I l-l-let her g-go…" He buried his face into her hair, already soaked from his previous tears._

_Cyborg could barely stand, his legs wobbled so much. "Beast Boy—" he started, but was cut off by a sudden groan that startled both titans. A sharp turn revealed that Leonard was waking up. A growl sounded from behind Cyborg, causing him to reface the changeling._

_Beast Boy stood now—having placed the still girl's head gently on the ground—his eyes filled with pure hatred. Tears were still evident, but this did nothing to take from his irate features. His nails dug deep into his palms, and he shook with fury._

"_You!!! You—you're the one who-who did this!" His breath quickened, and although his voice cracked as he spoke, the same ferocity filled it. Leonard's scarlet eyes peeked open at that moment, finding their way to the glaring boy's. They widened at his glower, none of the previously shown spitefulness filtering through his terrified features._

_Cyborg couldn't help feel fearful of his friend at the moment, either. He looked ready to…to kill…_**'…No…he wouldn't…' **_But the look in the green boy's eyes told otherwise. _

_With a loud snarl resounding from his throat, the changeling pounced upon Leonard, who, still being tied up, was unable to do anything to defend himself from the boy's rage._

_Beast Boy clawed at the man, attempting to cause him the most pain possible. His shrieks of anguish filled the changeling with some sense of hope; hope that he was avenging her somehow. _

_Cyborg was speechless. He knew what his friend was doing was wrong, but…what right did he have to stop him? He felt the same way about the vile man that Beast Boy was bloodying at the moment, but…_

"_Cyborg! Stop him!" Robin's voice broke through his stalled mind. He looked back to see his leader, followed by Starfire, running towards where Beast Boy was currently trying to rip the cloaked man's throat out. Cyborg followed to assist them, and, getting there first, pulled his struggling friend off the battered man. _

"_No! He deserves to die! Let me go!" Tears streamed down his now dirt-stained face more than ever. He sent another glare at the heavily breathing robed man. "I'll kill you. I swear to God, I'll kill you for what you've done."_

_Leonard whimpered under his gaze, trying to put as much distance between him and the abusive changeling as possible while tied and gagged._

_A sharp gasp was produced by the alien at her friend's disturbing words. The others, visibly shaken, stood dazed at the boy's statements. Cyborg tightened his grip around Beast Boy, who was still violently fighting to escape his grasp._

_Robin, the first to recover, made his way over to the struggling boy. "Cy, hold him still." Cyborg stiffly nodded, and attempted to immobilize the boy in his arms. Quicker than most, Robin drew a needle and a vial from his belt. Piercing the protective seal, he extracted the required amount of amber liquid. Only a second later was it in the changeling's arm._

_Beast Boy fought drowsiness, but it was too strong of a pull. Enough to over power his ire, he slowly let his eyes fall closed._

"_What did you do to him?!" Cyborg's voice became spastic as he looked down at the limp form in his arms. Robin, previously walking towards the villain lying on the ground, turned back to face him, his face stained in distress._

"_Calm down. I've just sedated him. He'll be fine." He turned back away. "Tie him up."_

"_What?!" both Starfire and he objected. _

"_Tie. Him. Up."_

"_But-But why? He unconscious, for Pete's sakes! We sho-"_

"_I don't know how long it will take the sedative to be completely absorbed in to his system!" Robin sighed, rubbing his temples with an agitated hand. He turned to look at them. "I don't know how much is required for his unique DNA. I don't want a repeat of what just happened. Tie him up."_

_With an unsteady sigh, Cyborg placed the unresponsive boy on the concrete and began to encircle him with a rope. He felt like this was degrading his friend, having to be tied up by his own comrades. But he knew Robin was right. It was for the best…_

_After he finished, he made his way over to where the others were gathered. He felt numb at the sight, his breath catching in his throat. He didn't want to trust his eyes._

_Slowly, Cyborg knelt down to the other's level. With a shaky breath, he reached for her cold hand, feeling for some kind of pulse. Over his heavy heartbeat, he could barely hear Robin saying 'It's no use' or something to that effect. He continued, though. He needed to make sure._

_He choked up a sob after a minute passed with still nothing. He felt his lip beginning to bleed, he was griping it with his teeth so tightly. Licking the blood off his cracked mouth, he gently set the girl's arm back on the ground. Though he knew it was completely pointless, he scanned her as to at least satisfy himself for once and all._

_-End Flashback-_

A smile flashed on Cyborg's face, warming the room's atmosphere considerably. His friend's expression concerned him, but he had a feeling this would make him feel noticeably better.

"Raven's not dead, you know."

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Well, I hope this was enough to hold you off for a little while. If anyone has any criticism, please go right ahead and say it. I love hearing what I've done wrong, so that I can fix it and allow people to read it when it's nicer.

Ps. I know this is kinda unexpected, but I just feel like announcing it. I will be revising 'The Fading Light' after this story is finished, which means I'll probably scrap it and start over. Now this is provided I don't get another idea before this is over. Older stories can wait if that's the case. And I swear to God it will be better than it is now. If you haven't read it, please don't until I revise it. Your eyes may bleed.

bbissocute


	5. Betrayal

A nice long chapter for me being late on my word. I hope you all enjoy.

Again, extra thanks to Raven's Secret for all her wonderful help.

Disclaimer: I'm tired. Leave me alone. And for once and all I DO NOT own the Teen Titans. Now I'm going to bed.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Brainwaves. She had brainwaves. No heartbeat, no operating bodily organs, but she had brainwaves. It was still something. Something was always better than nothing._

"_Rob! She's alive! …Or, at least her nervous system is…Her nervous connecters in her brain are still operating! Her body may have shut down, but her brain is still working." The glee of the moment was ripped from them when a muffled laughter found their ears._

"_You stupid mortal. Of course she's 'still got brainwaves'. I've only taken her life force." Leonard no longer had his gag around his mouth, allowing his sarcasm to come back ten fold. He lightly chuckled to himself. "Not that she's any livelier than that rock. No soul equals no life. Sorry." Another chortle escaped his lips._

_Cyborg, having more than enough of his talk, picked Leonard up by his collar and rammed him into the nearest wall. "Give it back." Though his deathly tone would chill anyone else to the bone, this only stirred another giggle from the man._

"_This isn't the playground, boy. 'Beating up the bully picking on your sister' isn't gonna get you anywhere." A metal fist slammed into the bricks to the right of Leonard's head, instantly crumbling them to dust. "Nether is death threats. We saw how well that went with your green friend over there, now didn't we?" Another imprint appeared in the wall, this time to the left of the cloaked man. Spastic and now covered in brick fragments, Leonard's tone seemed to change dramatically._

"_What makes you think I'd help you?! Why would I give you back what took me so long to get in the first place?" Cyborg held the man up to nose level, glaring fiercely at him._

"_Because I said so," he hissed. Fear flooded Leonard's eyes, which were staring intently into the large man's at the moment. Not a moment later, however, were they clear and as filled with spite as ever. _

"_Hmm…Interesting reasoning. Let me think about it…"Glancing skywards, he returned his gaze not a moment later to Cyborg's, a vicious smile gracing it. "No." His eyes glowed, the grin never leaving his face. After a moment, though, his smirk faded. He looked back into Cyborg's face only to find he wore his own sneer. _

"_What did you DO to ME?!!" Leonard roared, a fierce scowl scrolled across his pale features. _

"_Neutralized your powers. You wont be going anywhere for a long while." A frown took hold of Cyborg's face now, eradicating the grin completely. "Now you will fix this, or I can guarantee that you won't be going home in one piece." _

_The man swallowed deeply, satisfying the robotic man. He unceremoniously dropped Leonard back to the concrete. Ego severely bruised, the bound man struggled to fix himself so he was facing upwards again. Cyborg knelt down, grinning smugly, and hissed to him, _

"_Let's play."_

_Oh, the irony of the situation was __**really**__ beginning to get on Leonard's nerves._

---------------------------------

"_Don't cry, child…"_

Startled at the sudden noise, Raven's head shot up, fear lighting up her tear-stained face. "W-Who's there? Show yourself!" She could hear a wisp of wind flow past her, and, continuing to utilize her useless eyes, she attempted to pinpoint the source.

"_What's the matter? No reason to be…afraid…"_ The voice seemed to be everywhere all at once, encircling her in the darkness. Gripping herself tightly, she shivered, his voice chilling her to the bone. A spine-tingling laughter broke through the dark abyss, taunting her as it circled.

"Sh-Show yourself!!" Though her voice was forceful, fear was blatantly showing through. The voice sighed like a child asked to pause his game for supper.

"_Fine. Have it your way."_ A circle of light appeared from the sky, casting itself only feet away from the kneeling girl. As if stepping through a curtain, a dark cloaked man with piercing crimson eyes flowed into view. His vicious smile laughed at her, mocking her distressed state.

"I'm Leonard."

---------------------------------

Cyborg couldn't help chuckling at the way the changeling's ears perked up at his announcement. He seemed to forget all previous mentioned actions, and, once again, attempted to slide out of bed. Unfortunately for him, he succeeded, and landed in a crumpled heap on the ground.

Cyborg rushed to his side to help him up, laughing at the grumbling boy on the ground. After resituating himself on the mattress, Beast Boy glared downward at his foot, which was encased in a large brace.

"How'd I even get this stupid thing, anyway?!" A chuckle from his friend sent another glare his way.

"It's your own fault. Serves you right for standing under a falling building." The boy on the bed pouted at his words, severely annoyed at his laughter. Not a moment later a sly grin found its way onto his face.

"You're just jealous. You afraid Raven's gonna take your spot as best friend?" The older boy laughed haughtily, gaining his own mischievous look.

"What? What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just remembering something Raven said while she was out of it." He paused for a moment, a questioning look encasing his features. Shaking his head, he continued. "She had to have been _really_ out of it."

"What'd she say?" Cyborg raised an eyebrow at the eager boy, scratching his head.

"Aw, I don't know, man…Rae might not like me telling you. Plus it'd make excellent blackmail…"

"Come on, Cy! Tell me!" With a sigh that said, "Eh, I was gonna tell you anyway," Cyborg took a seat on the small cot.

"Okay. I was fixing her up for transport—'fore Leonard showed up—and she woke up. She started mumbling under her breath and I was all like "What?" and you wouldn't believe what she said!" He began to laugh hysterically, but a glare from the green boy told him that he'd better continue fast if he didn't want a kick in the shin. Humoring him, Cyborg continued.

"Alright, alright. Jeez. She said—ahem—'…Cyborg…Where is my Beast Boy?...Where did he go?...'" Another fit of laughter ensued, so great that it caused him to grip his sides to prevent them from splitting.

Casting a glance towards his friend, he noticed he was not laughing with him. In fact, he didn't even look the least bit flustered. He was smiling. Not one of his cheesy fake grin, but an honest-to-goodness smile.

"…So she said that…" he whispered to himself, his voice at a volume that one could never understand the words, no matter how hard they listened. Cyborg, who long ago ceased his laughter, looked questioningly at his friend.

"What? What'd you say?" A slight blush crawled up his neck as his eyes found the floor, clearing his throat.

"Um, nothing." Clearing his throat again, he attempted to change the subject. "So. Where _is_ Raven? Her room? I should probably go and-" The older boy's smile only moments ago plastered to his face had vanished, his eyes glued to the tile floor. This alerted the changeling, causing panic to flood back into his voice.

"Cy, why are you looking down?" As his friend turned further away to avoid his gaze, the conclusion came fast, taking the power behind his voice with it. "No. You said she was fine. Don't tell me she's not."

"She is fine…It's just…she still…um…hasn't exactly…woken up yet." Cyborg winced at the words, still looking away from the boy. The worried expression gracing the changeling's face moments before had instantly been transformed into anger at these words. The fury in his eyes pierced Cyborg, stabbing him like a knife.

"So she's not okay! She's still not conscious, and—and I'm sitting here wasting my time with you." His voice lost volume, though it was still filled with the same resentment. "Tell me where she is. Now."

"I can't do that." More anger seeped into Beast Boy's face, causing his friend to scramble off the bed.

"AND WHY THE _HELL_ NOT?!! I have EVERY right to see her!!!" The loud tone of his friend's voice beginning to worry him, Cyborg looked around, afraid someone had heard. With a sigh, he attempted to pacify his friend.

"I know. Now calm down. You don't want Robin up here. Raven's still being worked on. Leonard still has to-" The instant the words left his lips he knew he shouldn't have said them. Beast Boy's eyes grew wider, anger coursing behind them.

"YOU'RE LETTING THAT **THING** AROUND RAVEN?!!! HE'S _THE ONE_ THAT DID THIS!!!" Cyborg attempted to cut in to explain himself, but the boy continued on. "ARE YOU _COMPLETELY_ INSANE?!! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONEWITH THAT-"

"She's not alone with him, I swear. Robin's down there keeping a good eye on him while he's working Everything's fine." Cyborg attempted to give his friend a reassuring smile, when the door hissed open.

"Cy, I need a—Oh." Robin stepped in to the room, and noticing Beast Boy, sent a glare a Cyborg. Cyborg, on the other hand, paled, looking from both the glowering boy on the bed to his frowning leader at the door. Beast Boy was not as quiet.

"Everything's fine?! Tell me, Robin, exactly _how_ long have you left Raven alone with that sadistic, murdering-"

"Cyborg, may I speak with you for a moment…Privately…"

"Hey! Don't you walk away from me!" Beast Boy leaned off the bed, hobbling a few feet forward before landing, for the third time, in a heap on the floor. Cyborg sighed, holding up his index finger to Robin, asking him to wait a moment. Shaking his head, he bent down, picking up the struggling boy and carried him back over to the bed.

"Don't you ignore me! I'm yelling at you!" Beast Boy carried on, not recognizing the one carrying him. Robin grumbled under his breath, still disregarding Beast Boy.

"Cyborg…" his impatient voice echoed through the room, hinting to his agitation. Cyborg rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming. Be patient. Jeez." He cast a smile to the moping boy on the mattress. He knelt down, looking his friend in the eyes. "Spiky needs to see me. Now, you need to stay here until I get back." The boy huffed, glaring off to the side, his arms folded across his chest. Cyborg rolled his eyes. "Beast Boy. Look at me." Beast Boy continued to sulk, staring fiercely at the ground. Cyborg couldn't help smiling at his childishness. An indignant tapping could be heard from the door way, but it was ignored.

Reluctantly, Cyborg bit his lip before whispering, "I tell you what…after I talk to Robin real quick, I'll take you to see Raven. But you have to stay here. If you work your leg anymore than you have already, you'll be in here even longer." Though the changeling was still frowning as he turned to face him, Cyborg knew he was a lot more pleased with himself.

"Fine," he muttered. "Hurry up." Cyborg smiled again, slapping the bed as he stood to face Robin.

"Good. Shall we?" Cyborg gestured towards the door, leading Robin out. He was still frowning. Shutting the door, Cyborg refaced his leader. "What is it you require, oh Great One?" Robin's frown deepened.

"What I _require_ is the reason why you disobeyed a direct order. And don't you dare tell me you 'forgot'. I'm not in the mood." Cyborg's face gained a scowl as well.

"He was asleep. I didn't think he needed to be restrained."

"What if you hadn't been there? He could have attacked Leonard again. You know he's Raven's only chance."

"He didn't even remember! It was that stupid sedative you gave him."

"He didn't? You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Yes, I did. Why exactly did you leave Raven alone? You really want him to kill me, don't you?"

"She's not alone, Star's with her. Wait. You told him Leonard was inside the tower? Great. Just great."

"What? It's not that big of a deal…"

"Not that big of a—Cyborg, you remember what he did the last time. I'd rather not have a repeat of that." Robin looked down, running his fingers through his hair. Taking a deep breath, he glanced back up at Cyborg.

"You're gonna have to sedate him." Revolted at the thought, Cyborg features filled with shock.

"What?! No. I will not do that to him again." Robin looked down still, regret encasing his visage.

"Cy, I don't have any other choice. You can do it or _I_ can do it, but it still needs to be done. Please don't be difficult." Cyborg hung his head, sighing deeply.

"…But…I promised him…" He could feel his voice beginning to crack, bemoaning what Robin was expecting him to do. Robin sighed.

"I know. But it has to be done." He looked down. "Come on." With regret hanging heavily on his heart, Cyborg walked back through the door.

---------------------------------

The quiet was beginning to get to him. Sure, he could hear mumbles of words (which must have been quite loud, considering his enhanced senses) through the sound-proof door, but it really didn't help the situation. He couldn't understand them.

He wished Cyborg would come back in. Though he was still angry with him, he knew it wasn't his fault. He had just been trying to help.

Hopefully he would comeback soon. He really wanted to get out of this room soon. God, what he would give to see Raven right now.

"Hurry up, Cy…" He could hear one of them yelling now, though he couldn't tell which one. Then silence. That worried him.

The door slid open, letting in Robin, followed by a very unwilling Cyborg. Yep, this was definitely bad.

"Hey Cy! Ready? I certainly am. I stayed on the bed the entire time. Didn't move once. …Cy?" Cyborg didn't look at him once, looking down at his hands as he passed him. He walked to the medical cabinets, grabbing a small familiar amber bottle from the shelf. Grabbing a sterile needle, he walked back over to his friend's side. Robin just stood at the door, glaring at the floor.

"W-What are you doing? I thought we were going to go see Raven." He tried to shift farther away from Cyborg, but his leg restricted his movement. His advancing friend drew some of the liquid into the needle, flicking it lightly. His eyes were still on the ground, and he sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry." Cyborg glanced up, his pleading eyes borrowing into Beast Boy's fearful ones. He looked away again, closing his eyes. Swiftly he grabbed the small boy's arm, gently pulling it towards him. Before he had a chance to struggle from the older boy's grip, Beast Boy felt the sting of a needle sliding into his arm. He could feel the liquid flow through the small metal barb into his arm. It was out a second later, leaving a small, red imprint.

"I'm so, so sorry," the older boy's cracked whispered voice begged, emotion pouring through his words. Beast Boy felt his body go numb, as if his veins were filled with ice. Absentmindedly he grabbed for his arm, barely aware of Cyborg laying him back. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but no amount of blinking could keep them awake.

Before they fluttered closed, he noticed how sad Cyborg looked. His mind was so dazed he actually wondered why for a moment. He thought he heard him say something as he drifted off, but he couldn't be sure. He sighed uneasily as darkness engulfed him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Have a happy Thanksgiving! -falls asleep on keyboard-


	6. Rescue

Sorry about this being such a short chapter (It's 1000 words shorter than practically all the rest) but I had to stop it here. It fits better. Again, thank you to **Raven's Secret** for all of her help with this. This would be almost as bad as my art if it weren't for her.

Speaking of my God-awful art, I have another blinding picture for this story. Please excuse the crappyness.

h t t p / b b i s s o c u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / A – S i g h t – F o r – B l e e d i n g – E y e s – I N W Y – 7 0 6 0 4 4 3 4

It's of a scene in the second chapter. Please remember your eye gear.

NOW ON TO THE CHAPTER!!!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You!" Raven said, the shock echoing in her voice. She had heard of Leonard, the demon controller of all dark magic, as any demon relative should, but never thought he would be her guide in the afterlife. Fate sure worked in mysterious ways…

"Yes, me," he said jadedly, though there was a hint of excitement that accompanied the knowledge that he was well-known. "I've come to help you." He couldn't have said the last of it with any less enthusiasm.

"Help me? Help me do what, exactly?" The demon sighed, glaring skyward.

"You are the most intolerable dunce I've ever met! Did you really think that this was your 'Eternal Resting Place'? No, you'll be spending that with your father. Fortunately for you, you'll be leaving soon enough. Congrats." Her expression hadn't changed, eyebrow still raised and lips pursed tightly. Feeling quite stupid, she asked the only question on her mind.

"…What?"

Leonard stared at her indignantly, shaking his head. Banging his fist against his forehead, he muttered a few distasteful words before turning back to the confused child. Groaning, he glared at her.

"You dim-witted girl. You. Are. Not. Dead. Is that clear enough for you?" A feeling of instant relief washed over Raven, filling her with hope. But, just as it came, it went just as fast, as another question tore at her mind.

"If…If I'm not dead, then…then where exactly am I?" Leonard looked a little more relieved at her reasonable question, and cast her a malicious grin.

"Why, you're in my soul case, my dear." A frown flashing across his features again, he folded his arms. "Your stupid friends have 'requested' I give you back. They are _very_ lucky that I'm in a generous mood." Raven couldn't help but smirk at his words, silently laughing at the demon.

"Let me guess. They beat you up and stole your lunch money?" The man glared at her comment, raising his hand.

"Oh, you shut it." Snapping his fingers, the wind picked up. It seemed to blow her away, taking her particle by particle. She noticed his smiling face one last time, and heard him speak before she was completely gone.

"Have a nice trip back to your body, wench."

-------------------------------

After a few of moments staring sorrowfully down at his unconscious friend, Cyborg's anger-filled eyes returned to his leader propped against the doorway.

"I hope your happy, Robin. I really do." Shaking his head, he looked back over to the boy resting in the bed. Sighing, he continued, more to himself than anyone else. "He's gonna hate me forever for this…" Robin stood, his eyes still focused on the ground.

"I'm not," he said, walking out of the room.

---------------------------------

He snuck down the hall as quiet as possible, as not to alert the Titans of his doings. Slowly he made his way down the dark corridor, making such little noise it was as if he were floating.

Fabric rustled as he walked, gently flowing around his figure. A florescent red glow lit his eyes up in the darkness, dusting his face with light. He slowed his pace at the team leader's door, not wanting to be discovered by him.

Eventually, he found his way to the medical infirmary, his objective. Typing in the code he had stolen from the Boy Wonder, the door slid open to reveal a silently sleeping changeling, currently immobilized by white strips of fabric. **(1)**

He made his way to the medicine cabinet, setting his large blanket in the corner chair as he went along. Muttering to himself, he searched through the cupboard hastily.

With a hushed, "Aha!" he pulled a jade vial from the shelf. Grabbing a needle from the desk drawer, he made his way to the sleeping boy's side. Gently filling the needle with the precise amount, he slid it into the green boy's still arm.

A pained expression flittered across Beast Boy's face as the needle exited, causing the wielder to flinch. Not a second after, the changeling groaned, pulling at his restrained arm. His eyes flicked open, and at the recognition of the man above him, widened.

"Cy?" he said, before a large metal hand clamped over his mouth. Cyborg shushed him, unknowingly tightening his grip on the boy's mouth. After confirming that it was, in fact, Cyborg that was crushing his jaw, Beast Boy glared at him. He tried to remove the boy's hand forcibly before noting that his hands were restrained. He arched an eyebrow at the older boy.

"Promise not to yell," Cyborg said, signaling to his hand, still fearing the boy's wrath. Beast Boy rolled his eyes, but nodded. Flashing a smile, Cyborg released him. "Now let me get you out'a these things." After releasing the boy's arms, he continued to free his legs. Beast Boy rubbed his arms absentmindedly. "Robin _insisted_ you having them. He's overly paranoid. Again."

After Cyborg had completely untied him, he helped Beast Boy sit up. Gently rubbing his upper arm, he noticed it stung more than usual. "What'd you stab me with?" he muttered, still drowsy.

"It was an adrenaline shot. It's paused the sedative. For the time being, at least." He looked down at his thumbs, which he twiddled anxiously, taking a seat on the bed.

"…I'm really sorry 'bout that. Robin was worried…worried that you'd attack Leonard again. He didn't want anything happening to Raven's last chance." He smiled, looking up. "Now, you better not do any demon-beatings while I have you up. I'd prefer it if Mr. Uptight didn't find out about this."

"I won't. And don't worry 'bout it. Just…next time, give me a pill instead. I'm gonna start leaking soon, with all these little holes." Cyborg chuckled, ruffling Beast Boy's hair as he stood.

"Good to know. Now, are you ready to go?" Flashing a confused look, Beast Boy scratched his head.

"What? …Where?" Cyborg's smile grew, as well as the enthusiasm in his voice.

"You're not seriously forgetting the promise I made you earlier today, are you? Man, your memory is worse than I thought…" The changeling's eyes brightened, a toothy grin flooding his face.

"Really? You mean it?! Can we go now?!!" The smile faltered on Cyborg's face, but returned just as strongly a second later. _**'He's just excited…Just like a kid in a candy shop…'**_

"Yes, yes, but you have to keep it down. The others wake up and hear this, and I'll be knee deep in Robin-lecture time." If it was possible, the boy's smile got even wider, and he was practically shaking with excitement. So much so, he momentarily forgot what 'keeping your volume down' meant.

"Awesome!—uh, I mean—Awesome. Let's go." He began to slide off the bed, but before his foot could touch the floor, Cyborg began to gripe at him.

"What'd I say about walking on that thing?! You wanna have to stay here longer?!" Huffing, Beast Boy slid back onto the mattress.

"Well then, how_exactly_ am I supposed to go if I can't even get off the bed?" Thinking to himself for a moment, Cyborg turned back to Beast Boy with a smirk he did not like in the least bit. Sighing, he shook his head at the older boy.

"I'm gonna regret asking, aren't I?"

---------------------------------

Cyborg hobbled down the hall, a small person wrapped in a large, familiar blanket hanging from his back. Cyborg held him as he would a child, were he giving them a 'piggy-back ride'. Needless to say, it was a bit awkward.

The green boy leaned over Cyborg's shoulder, hissing to the older boy sharply. "We will never speak of this again."

"Agreed," Cyborg said, just as uncomfortable as the boy he was carrying. Patience wearing thin, Beast Boy tapped on Cyborg's head.

"How much further, Cy? I'm really bored back here." Shushing the whispering boy, Cyborg turned another corner.

"Keep it down. If Robin finds out, then I'm—Aha! Here we are." Shifting Beast Boy's weight into one hand, Cyborg typed in the complex code. Glancing up at his friend, Cyborg's smile deepened.

"Ready?" The changeling returned the smile, wrapping his arms tighter around his friend.

"More than ever."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(1) He stole the code because Robin wasn't allowing anyone in to the room. If he wouldn't have stolen it, he wouldn't have been allowed access.**

**I hope you enjoyed this installment. The story is almost over. Only afew more chapters to go…**


	7. Awakening

Well, I'm back up to my standard of 2,381 words! Yay me!

Okay, the main reason for this early posting is because it may take longer to post Chapter 8. Now, I'm only saying it 'may' because the truth is though I have most of it written out on paper, I'm still coming up with a few of the concepts. But as I previously stated, I do have most of it written out, so I might be able to make the next Wednesday, but again, I'm not promising. So don't be disappointed if it's not up by then. Thank you for reading.

Another big thanks to **Raven's Secret**, one, for all of her wonderful help, and two, for releasing me from the writer's block I had for the next chapter. Please applaud her.

Chapter 7, ladies and gentlemen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For what seemed like forever, Raven felt nothing. Not a numb sense, no, more of a feeling of absence. Like she was nonexistent; dust in the wind, capable of nothing without assistance from Earth's forces. It wasn't painful, just…disturbing.

Then, when she had almost given up hope of ever being whole again, she felt something. An aching sting surged through her, overwhelming her senses. It was unexpected, caused her to convulse in pain.

Someone's feelings rushed her, tearing at her mind, and she tried her best not to scream. Sorrow. Regret. Anger. No matter how much she willed herself, she couldn't help internally cursing the host of the feelings causing her this agony. Biting her lip, she withheld a scream, settling for a groan instead.

Sounds were slowly finding her, though blurred together, making a fog of her words. She could hear shouting, which was sure to account for the anger she felt. Tears were forming at her eyes, she noted, no doubt one of the offshoots of the immense pain she was feeling.

She breathed heavily, trying her hardest to open her eyes. Finally succeeding, she looked through her tears. Only seeing a haze of colors, she searched for one desperately. Finding it, she struggled to produce sound from her cracked lips in order to draw its attention.

"B-Beast Boy?" she did not receive a reply, for her exhausted breath was followed by a heavy sigh, before her eyes fluttered closed, giving way to darkness.

---------------------------------

She was so still. Her pale skin seemed paler still under the whiteness of the sheet over her, holding her in its warm grasp.

Cyborg had left awhile ago—realizing Beast Boy needed time to himself—to get his friend something to eat. Truthfully, Beast Boy wasn't hungry. He wasn't sure if he could swallow anything, his throat was so dry. He'd been instructed to stay in his seat, but at the moment, he'd give anything to snag some water from the bathroom sink.

It wasn't Cyborg's words that kept him in the chair, no, because as much as he respected him, he would disobey him in a heartbeat. No, he only stayed for her. She needed him. He had been far from her for long enough.

As much as his mind fought against it, technically, she wasn't even alive. She wasn't breathing. She didn't have a heart beat. But she still had brain activity. And no matter what, that was something.

He choked down a sob, snatching up her hand in his. She was so close to the edge between life and death. The thought made more tears bead in his eyes. Gently he massaged her soft hand with his weathered thumb.

His mind wandered to that of the man responsible for this. Bile raised in his throat at the mere thought him.

The others had magically bound this room so that Leonard could use only his charms devoted to helping Raven within it, hence the reason Raven was here and not the infirmary. After Leonard had finished his duties, he went to a specially designed cell in the tower used for neutralizing any and all powers. He was to remain there until Raven awoke, and she could send him back where he belonged.

Leonard had said he had done all he could for Raven. He said that it was all up to her now. That she had to choose to live. Beast Boy knew differently, though. He knew that he could have done more for her. He wasn't stupid. If he could have taken her so easily, he certainly could have put her back just as so. But he had wanted to get back at her, or them, for reclaiming her.

Beast Boy's grip on Raven's hand was beginning to get overly strong, and he stopped stroking it for a moment. He needed to calm down. Anger was getting him nowhere. Hesitantly, he began rubbing her hand again, swallowing to cool his dry throat. His eyes remained on her still form, even as the door slid open.

Glancing around the dark room, the intruder searched for the light switch. He noticed the figure sitting in the dark, startling him for a moment. Shaking his head, he flipped on the light.

"Hey, Cy. I didn't realize you were up yet. Why'd yo-" Robin froze mid sentence, spotting the changeling immediately. Taking a defensive stance, Robin glared at the boy. "What are _you_ doing here?" Beast Boy did nothing in response to his inquiry. Frustrated, Robin began again.

"Beast Boy. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?" Though Robin's voice was very agitated, Beast Boy's eyes never left the girl in the bed. Having been ignored for to long for his liking, Robin angrily made his way to Beast Boy's side.

He wasn't sure why he had ever thought wrenching Beast Boy's hand from Raven's would help his case, nor did he know why he had done it so forcibly, but at the time Robin seemed to make sense of it as being the only choice he had. He didn't know exactly how he had scratched Raven's hand in the process, but as that single drop of blood rolled down the base of her thumb, hitting the floor with a loud plop, Robin was certain by the look in the changeling's eyes that he'd just drawn his last breath.

It seemed like an hour and a second all at once as the boy's fury poured into the fearful leader. And then he snapped.

The next thing Robin knew, the green boy had leapt on him, kicking and punching him with all his might. The best he could do was to defend himself from the onslaught, though, with the changeling's speed, Robin was taking most of the hits.

The door hissed open again, this time Cyborg entering. "Hey, BB, I got you the—Oh my God! Beast Boy! What are you doing?!!" Dropping the tray he had spent so much time on, he grabbed the green boy, wrenching him off of Robin.

Slowly, Robin stood, wiping the blood off his cut lip. Other than being a bit worse for wear, he was fine.

Looking from Beast Boy to Cyborg, Robin sighed, shaking his head. "So you're the one who got him up. Should'a known." Brushing invisible dirt off his shirt, he continued. "Cy, you know we talked about this…"

Cyborg, who was currently consulting Beast Boy (who had calmed down considerably thanks to this), turned to face Robin.

"Look, I really don't want to discuses this right now, okay?" Returning his attention to his heavily-breathing friend, he asked him again, calmer this time. "Beast Boy. What were you doing?" Though the changeling still spoke very angrily, tears leaked from his eyes.

"I was protecting Raven. He hurt her." He said this with a growl, glaring at Robin the entire time. Cyborg turned back to him, staring in disbelief. Robin put his hands up defensively.

"I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I accidentally scraped her hand. It was an accident." Beast Boy looked at him in disgust, raising his voice in turn.

"Accident?! You didn-"

"B-Beast Boy?" All eyes were drawn to the girl in the bed, her frightened, tear-filled amethyst orbs staring frightfully out at them, open wide. She appeared to be staring through them, her eyes unfocused and tired. Not a second later, however, her eyes rolled back into their lids, closing completely with a small sigh. Beast Boy was the first to break from the shock that held the others.

"Raven!" he screamed, bounding for the bed, collapsing at its side. Ignoring the immense pain in his leg, he pulled himself up, gripping the side of the mattress tightly. "Raven?" he whispered, brushing her tearstained cheek with his hand. He struggled to control his erratic breathing, trying to hear hers.

She was breathing. He could see her chest moving. She was gonna be alright. Cyborg checked the machinery, making sure it was recording her data correctly. Robin still stood at the door, swaying uncomfortably.

"Um…I'll just go get Starfire…" Not receiving a response, he left quickly. Beast Boy's eyes left her moving chest, and were drawn to the resting girls face. It held an uncomfortable expression on it.

"Cy, she looks like she's in pain. Could you give her something?" Beast Boy whispered, drawing immediate attention from the older boy. Noticing his position, Cyborg shook his head and walked to his side. Tsking to himself, he picked the boy off the ground. "H-Hey! What are you doing?! Put me down!" Chuckling at his feeble attempts at escape, Cyborg placed the struggling boy into the chair next to the bed.

"God, you can't listen to the simplest of orders, can you? I tell you not to get me into trouble with Robin, you do. I tell you not to get into a fight, and you do. I tell you not to walk on that foot, and now look. You've probably fractured that damn ankle by now."

Beast Boy wasn't listening, however. He was still struggling to reach the bed Cyborg was conveniently blocking, which was annoying Cyborg considerably. "Beast Boy--hold--still!" Griping the boy's shoulders, Cyborg forcibly seated the boy. Though he stopped wiggling, Beast Boy sent a nasty glare at the older Titan.

"Good. Now I want you to stay right here. I'm going to run and get some Morphine for Raven, and then I'll be right back." He propped the boy's leg on the end of the bed, then turned back to him. "I'm serious. Don't move that leg." Pushing the boy further back into the chair, he noticed his frown deepen. Sighing, he shook his head. "Now, now. Don't pout. I'll be right back."

He ran to the door, but before he exited, he glanced back at the changeling. Pointing at him, he looked at him forcibly. "Stay." The boy sighed, throwing his hands up into the air.

"Ugh! Just go already!" Shrugging, Cyborg quickly left the room. Sighing to himself, Beast Boy glared at the ripped-up brace on his leg. He could feel it swelling, pulsating pain up his leg. He hadn't realized it hurt so badly.

He rubbed his sore limb, gently yawning to himself. He supposed he hadn't noticed how tired he was because of all the excitement that had been going on. He glanced at the clock. 11:47. _**'Man, it feels like I've been awake for a day and a half…'**_

The door seemed to slide open faster than physically possible, revealing an ecstatic Starfire, drabbed in yellow duck pajamas, followed closely by a furiously blushing Robin, glancing anywhere but the area Starfire was currently occupying. Rushing to her side, Starfire bent over Raven and excitedly began to 'shake her awake'.

"Friend Raven! Have you regained consciousness yet?" Beast Boy looked at her in horror, watching Raven's limp head flop lifelessly at Starfire's shakes.

"Hey!! Stop that! Your hurting her!!" he said angrily, adrenaline vigorously pumping through his veins. Starfire immediately jumped away from Raven's side, tears beading at her eyes, apologizing profusely.

"I-I am sorry. I d-did not mean to-" Cyborg chose that moment to reenter the room, carrying a small sapphire bottle in his hands.

"Hey guys. I've got the stuff." He held up the small blue vial. "Hey, Rob." He acknowledged the frowning leader, his gaze finding the whimpering girl behind him. "Star, what's wrong?" he asked, setting the glass container on the shelf adjacent to the sleeping girl's bed. Starfire shook her head, glancing away.

"If you will, please excuse me for one moment. I have to go apply powder to my face." She rushed out of the room, sniffling lightly. Robin followed close behind, casting a glare at Beast Boy before he exited. Cyborg looked at the changeling questioningly, shrugging before grabbing the azure bottle. He injected a needle-full into her single IV tube, watching the slow change in color.

As he administered the contents to Raven, he noticed the pained look slowly draining from her features. After finishing, he knelt down by Beast Boy's leg and began to cut the leg brace off as painlessly as possible. He talked to him as he worked, attempting to distract him from any pain he felt.

"You're just getting on everyone's nerves tonight, aren't you?" Yawning, Beast Boy rolled his eyes at him. Cyborg shook his head. "Looks like someone's ready for bed." Waving his hand indignantly, he yawned again. Smirking, Cyborg continued his examination without looking up. After a minute or so, he spoke again.

"Well, congratulations, little man, you've officially fractured you-" Looking up, Cyborg found the boy quietly snoring, eyes closed peacefully. "…your ankle…" Grinning, Cyborg finished setting the leg before gently throwing his massive blanket over his sleeping friend. Turning out the light, he smiled one last time at the sleeping boy.

"Night bud."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone enjoyed this one. I really like writing Cyborg/Beast Boy friendships. They are perfect best buds. Cyborg is really fun to write, I just wish I had a bit more 'boy sense' so I could keep him better in character. With only one brother and two other sisters (all younger) it's difficult for me to get out of my sense of mind. To many girls, I suppose. I feel bad for my brother. -snickers-

The next chapter is the last. BUT I do have a surprise for everyone at the end, so be happy. Have a nice day!


	8. More Endings and Beginnings

Well, here it is. I'm so sorry it took so long. Finals have been eating me up. I'm taking my first one tomorrow, and they'll be over by Friday, so then I can get some actual work done. Be happy I got this done before finals even started. I hope you enjoy it.

One last time (for this story, at least) A really really really big THANK YOU to Raven's Secret. _**T H A N K Y O U!!!**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morning came fast for Cyborg, bringing all its problems with it. Groaning, he reluctantly opened his eyes, crawling off his bed. He had gotten a real one a while ago. It was much more comfortable than the table. Even if he wasn't completely human, he didn't need to live like a machine.

Yawning, he hobbled down the hallway to the kitchen, in the mood for something hot and edible. Pulling out a small packet of oatmeal, he set some water on the stove to boil.

After the water was ready and he had put a small amount of brown sugar in the oatmeal, the door slid open, revealing a sleepy girl. Floating down the stairs, she made her way to the counter next to Cyborg.

"Morning Starfire. You feeling alright?" Normally quite cheerful in the morning, Starfire sighed and rubbed her eyes wearily, producing a sad sigh.

"It is…nothing. I am just fearful that I have caused Beast Boy to be angry with me. I hope I have not…" Another sigh passed her pursed lips. Her gaze rested on the ground. "Robin had said that he would talk with him later about his 'behavior', but I am frightened that this may cause Friend Beast Boy to be even more upset with me." Sighing, Cyborg put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Star, Beast Boy's going through a lot of stress right now, so don't take his outburst to heart. Not that we aren't all going through some, but Beast Boy's Beast Boy. At times he's even more emotional than you." Giving her a reassuring smile, he tilted her chin upward. "Plus, you know Beast Boy wouldn't ever normally yell at you. I think he was just really tired last night. He probably won't even remember half of what happened." Seeing her face lighten, his smile widened. An idea popped into his head, and he couldn't resist offering, even if the consequences were dire.

"You wanna help me make Beast Boy some breakfast?" A jovial smile spread across her face, brightening the room immediately.

"That will be most welcomed! I shall retrieve the ghema and we sh-"

"H-How about we just stick to Plain-Jane oatmeal?" He could see her shoulder's drop slightly, but she still smiled. Holding up an invisible pea, she tried again.

"But may we just a tiny bit of-"

"Starfire, I, uh, think Beast Boy would enjoy regular oatmeal." She sighed lightly, causing him to feel guilty. He racked his brain for a way to have her help without poisoning the food, when a quite evil grin slithered across his face. "I tell you what. I'm sure _Robin_ will be hungry when he gets up. How about I make Beast Boy's oatmeal, and you take care of Rob's? After all, you know _just_ how he likes it." Her face relit, and her smile overtook the entire bottom half of her face. Clasping her hands, she giggled gleefully.

"I will do just that! Thank you Cyborg, I greatly appreciate this talk that we have shared." Starfire ran to the door before turning and adding, "I will be only one moment. I must retrieve a few supplies from my room of bedding!"

With a squeal of delight, she flew from the room, leaving Cyborg to his own devices. Humming to himself, he heated up another pan of water, scooping some of his oatmeal out and munching on it happily. The door reopened, revealing a very flustered Robin. He inched into the room, glancing around fearfully.

"Cy, I just passed Starfire in the hall. She said something about 'oatmeal' and her having making some for me. Has she-"

"Oh I have yet to make it, Robin, but I will soon begin. Do you wish to watch?" Another malevolent smirk flashed across Cyborg's face, and he looked at Robin gleefully.

"Aw, Star, you should have left it a surprise. I'm sure he would have enjoyed that better." Robin's eyes widened as realization hit, and he pointed a shaky finger at him.

"You…"

"Yes, Friend Cyborg requested that I prepare you oats for your morning intake of food rations." She looked at him apologetically. "I am sorry for ruining the surprise." An idea flitted into her mind, causing her to smile again. "You must leave so that I may keep some semblance of mystery!" She dragged him to the door, ignoring his constant protests.

"But-But Star! I, uh, want to watch you cook! Maybe I will learn something new! Please let me stay!" Starfire halted for a moment, considering the thought, before shaking her head.

"No, no, Robin. I have already ruined this surprise enough. You must leave. Now." Pulling him with renewed vigor, Starfire headed towards the door. Grasping for anything in his path, Robin grabbed Cyborg's arm as he passed him. He glared up at him, hissing his name worriedly.

"Don't let her take me out of here. I have to know what my stomach's up against!" Cyborg grinned at him smugly, and flicking his wrist, released the boy's grasp on him. Speaking loudly, he directed his voice to Starfire's ears.

"Ah, ah, Robin. You don't want to ruin the surprise, do ya? I'm sure Star will put some thing _real_ special in there for you. Right Star?" She turned to face him, smiling.

"Is that all you were fearing? That I would not include an unusual Tamaraenan ingredient within your oats? Do not worry; I will add many, just for you." She saw Robin's eyes widen at her recent statement, and she smiled to herself. _**'He must be very happy with me for being so generous. I am glad he is pleased.'**_

She noticed Cyborg snickering to himself quietly and assumed it to be a 'joke inside of a joke' as he had once attempted (poorly, she must admit) to explain to her. Oh well. Perhaps she would ask him about it later. Shrugging to herself, she tossed Robin through the open door, shutting and locking it quickly. She returned to her post, indignantly ignoring the loud pounding coming from the closed door. Seconds later it stopped.

As Starfire picked up a small can of something green and bubbling, Cyborg found himself quickly pouring the now over cooked oatmeal from the pan, urging it on as it slowly crawled out. Scraping the bottom eagerly, he dropped the blackened pot hurriedly into the sink.

"Well Star, I've gotta go give Beast Boy his oatmeal before it gets cold. Go ahead and start without me." She looked up from her current trials of trying to open the jar, smiling warmly. She set it down to get another pan, turning on the sink and filling it with water.

"That is fine, friend. I should not require your assistance for this portion of the process." Her smile widened. "It shall be a piece of pie." Grinning at her, he grabbed a plastic spoon from the drawer.

"Alright. I'll probably stay and check on Rae while I'm down there." Nodding, she grabbed the small package of oats and ripped the top off.

"That is fine. Please wish our friends a warm welcome on my behalf!" She excitedly waved as he walked towards the door. Turning back to face her, he smirked at her actions.

"Will do. See ya later," he said laughingly, punching in the code used for unlocking the door. As it slid open, Robin fell into the older boy, nearly knocking him over. Raising an eyebrow at his leader, Cyborg smirked. "What are you doing? …Trying to ruin the _surprise_?" Robin glared back up at him, grunting.

"You think you're so funny, don't 'cha?" Indignantly ignoring the older boy's nods, he continued, hissing, "You have to get me in there. If I know what she puts in it, I might be able to-" A loud band interrupted them, followed by a soft 'Woopsie…', causing Robin to shake. Looking back up at Cyborg, he spoke fearfully, giving him the best pout he could muster. "I'm too young to die."

"Sorry, Rob. I've got oatmeal to deliver. _Have fun_." The door slid closed behind him, relocking. A frustrated Robin flung himself against the door again, desperately trying to listen into the room. Cyborg laughed quietly to himself as he continued down the hall.

------------------------------------

Silently siding into the room, Cyborg noted the small figure wrapped in his massive blanket. Lightly smiling to himself at the boy's quiet snoring, Cyborg walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and set the tray down noiselessly.

Glancing down, he faced the slumbering Titan. Seeing his peaceful face, Cyborg, biting his lip, wavered in his waking attempts. Casting a fleeting look at the bowl on the table top, he peeked back at the resting boy. A serene air lightly brushed the child's features, one that the older Titan hadn't seen in many days.

Sighing to himself, he looked down, shaking his head gently. Raising his eyebrows, he refaced the sleeping changeling.

"You're lucky Rob's _preoccupied_ at the moment, or else your butt would be up and moving right about now." Turning, he noticed the forgotten oatmeal quietly sitting on the counter, and he made a swift glance back at the boy, mentally asking permission. Without any response, he found the small bowl of oats again, and shrugged indifferently.

"Oatmeal's oatmeal. No reason to let it go to waste…" Eagerly scooping the bowl up, he scrapped a small amount of the rapidly cooling oats from the dish, enthusiastically shoving it into his mouth.

Neglecting to remove the spoon from his mouth, he made his way to the medical equipment on the other side of the room, bowl still in hand. Sitting down in the small chair beside one of the two computers in the room, Cyborg began going through the numerous amounts of medical information from the past night. Glancing off at the girl in question, his attention returned to the computer again, munching on Beast Boy's oatmeal all the while.

A few hours later, Robin stumbled into the infirmary, gripping his throat tightly. Cyborg, spoon still in mouth, smothered a small giggle, turning to face the Boy Wonder. He wasn't sure if it was the lighting of the room, or the actual shade of his face, but Cyborg noted the discolored hue brushing his features.

"You alright, killer?" He said, watching his leader grope for a chair arm.

"I think Star's oatmeal may be trying to claw its way up my throat," Robin squeaked, taking a seat. Cyborg smile widened, a sinister twist in it.

"How'd it _taste_?" Looking up, Robin's mouth opened angrily a glare painted on his face. Before he could speak, his vision caught sight of the resting boy behind Cyborg. A concerned guise encased his features.

"Why is Beast Boy still asleep? It's getting late…Is something wrong?" A hint of panic flittered through his voice, stirring an immediate response from the older Titan.

"No. Nothing's wrong. He's probably just tired, that's all. The recent events have probably overloaded him." Pausing for a moment in consideration, he continued. "There is the possibility that the sedative hasn't worked its way out completely yet…" Noticing the guilty look his friend suddenly gained, he was quick to reassure him.

"Though that's very unlikely. He probably just needs to rest mentally. Don't worry, Rob. He'll be up and as annoying as ever soon enough." Pausing, the older boy looked down. "Plus…he looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake him…" Sighing, Robin looked up.

"Well, he needs woken to be up. It's almost 2 'o clock." Glancing at the boy and the bed to his side again, he shook his head. "I really don't think he's going to like being woken up so late…" Looking down, Cyborg rubbed the back of his neck apprehensively.

"Yah…I know…I'll go get him some lunch before it gets much later…" Sighing, he stood and headed for the door. He stopped suddenly, glancing back at Robin, who was currently staring off in space. "Hey, are you gonna need anything for Star's oatmeal?" Shaking himself back into reality, Robin turned to face the older boy.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm planning on heading over to our _guest's_ quarters; maybe have a nice, _long_ chat with him…" Looking back at the resting boy, he returned his gaze to Cyborg. "Make sure he eats something, 'kay? He needs to eat." Cyborg smiled, nodding at him agreeably.

"I will. Even if I have to force feed him, he'll eat. No worries." Beaming back at him, Robin stood, following the older boy out. They broke at the door, following the well lit hallways to their separate destinations.

-------------------------------------

The door slid open, resenting Cyborg, balancing two trays. Carefully, he made his way to the stand at the right of the snoring boy. Setting them down, Cyborg looked up into the changeling's face. It was still quite serene, but there was something else mixed in his features. Anxiety? Maybe hesitation? He wasn't sure.

Bending over the boy, Cyborg place one of his large hands on his shoulder, nudging it gently.

"Beast Boy. Beast Boy, wake up. Beast B-" Suddenly a hand shot towards his, gripping it tightly. The unexpected movement, including the strong grip applied to his hand, caused Cyborg to jump away with a squeal. Tripping over his feet, Cyborg fell to the ground, landing on his rear quite ungracefully.

Two green eyes peeked over the side of the chair not a second after his fall, staring intently at him for a moment, before laughter burst from behind the arm rest. Catching his breath, Cyborg glared up at the giggling boy.

"Cy—My God—I wish you could have seen the look on your face!" Continuing his express his immense mirth, the changeling fell back against his chair, sliding from Cyborg's views. Grumbling, he stood, glowering at Beast Boy.

"What'd you do that for?" he said angrily. Beast Boy stopped laughing, facing Cyborg with a vacant expression.

"Because," he said solemnly, "It was funny." Cracking a wide grin, he tucked the blanket up to his chin, giggling contentedly. Glaring deeper, Cyborg folded his arms.

"It's not funny. Stop laughing." Beast Boy looked up at him, and, though still smiling, pointed accusingly.

"Now, that depends on whose views we're talking about, 'cause I found it quite hilarious." Scowling, Cyborg sauntered towards the boy, halting beside his propped up foot. Smirking, he knelt over the changeling.

"Have you ever heard the saying 'Don't taunt the executioner'?" He sneered. "It'd be smart of you to stick to it." Tapping on Beast Boy's leg, Cyborg stood, smiling wider at the small groan the boy released.

"That was low, Cy. You know I'm in poor health," Beast Boy pouted, gently massaging his sore appendage. Turning around with one of the trays in his hand, Cyborg lazily dropped it on Beast Boy's lap.

"Oh stop whining and eat your soup." The change in the younger boy's expression happened almost instantly, turning to immediate jubilance at the site of mentioned soup. Sniffing it eagerly, he looked back up at the metal man questioningly.

"What'cha bring me?" he said enthusiastically, tentatively reaching for the spoon. Smirking, the older boy rolled his eyes.

"It's tomato. Nothing you haven't had before. I made it from scratch. Can you tell I've been bored lately?" Looking up with the spoon contently stuffed in his mouth, Beast Boy smirked at him.

"Uo mithed mea?" he squeezed out, still trying to swallow. Raising an eyebrow at him, the larger man laughed.

"As much as a dog misses his fleas." Noting the large frown settling on his friend's face, he continued. "It's just been really quiet all day and you're usually my main source of entertainment." The changeling's expression turned sour, causing Cyborg to chuckle. Still pouting, Beast Boy glared at him.

"Gee, that makes me feel sooooo loved, Cy. Why don't you just go ahead an—Wait." Halting mid sip, he stared at Cyborg worriedly. "Did you say all '_**day**_'?" Raising an eyebrow, Cyborg shot him a concerned look.

"Yeah, I let you sleep in. Is…that a problem?" Staring at the older boy angrily, Beast Boy shook his head in contempt, eyes wide.

"Is that a-Cy, of course that's a freaking problem! What the Hell were you thinking?!" Before Cyborg could answer, though, the changeling cut him off. "You know what, I don't care. Just forget it."

Sighing deeply, Beast Boy placed his hand against his forehead, closing his eyes. Glancing through his fingers, he stared apologetically at the girl gently resting in the bed across from him. Cyborg thought he could see a sprinkle of tears glazing his friend's eyes, but he couldn't be sure it wasn't just the lighting.

Closing his eyes, Beast Boy looked away. "Look…Cy, I'm sorry…There's no reason I should be treating everyone like I have. I'm sorry." Looking at him contritely, Cyborg placed a gentle hand on Beast Boy's shoulder.

"Beast Boy, it's completely understandable. You've been under a huge amount of stress lately, and this is just how you're reacting to it. I'm surprised you're not doing anything more drastic." The younger boy looked up, instantly brushing aside the reassuring comments with his troubled expression.

"But that's just it, Cy. I haven't been the only one going through this. You guys have too." Sighing, he returned his eyes to the floor. "And what have I been doing? I nearly tear Robin apart, and when Star comes to check on Raven, I snap at her for doing absolutely nothing. I'd be surprised if she ever talked to me again."

Shaking his head, Cyborg slid a chair to face the down boy, sitting in it and grinning lightly. "Man, I'm beginning to think I'm living in a soap opera." Snickering at the estranged look the changeling gave him, Cyborg continued.

"Starfire was worried that **you** wouldn't be able to forgive _her_. She's been avoiding you because she didn't want to make you madder than you already were at her. Plus," he paused, leaning closer and whispering, "I think 'Hair Gel for Brains' needed someone to knock him down a notch."

A small blush crawled across the younger boy's face, accompanied by a small smirk. Gently ruffling Beast Boy's hair, Cyborg chuckled deeply, standing.

"Well, while you pretend you're not trying not to laugh, I'm going to go check on Robin. Last I checked, he was still recovering from eating the oatmeal Star made _you_." Noting the shocked expression flash on the changeling's face, Cyborg added, "I take check or cash in large bills." Shaking his head, Beast Boy tried to cover his growing smile, pushing away the older Titan.

"Oh, just go." Still smiling, Cyborg gasped, turning away in foe offense.

"Fine, don't thank me. Just remember, I won't be here to save you from her cooking next time." Rolling his eyes, Beast Boy pushed at the boy's side again, signaling him to leave while he still had time.

"I'm goin', I'm goin'. I'll check back on you in the morning, 'kay? Try and get some sleep." As he stepped towards the door, he halted at the sound of his name. Turning, he refaced the boy.

"Hm?" The changeling glanced away for a moment, before continuing.

"Cy…Thanks for everything. You don't know how much it means to me." Cyborg, though taken off guard by the sudden comment, smiled warmly. Turning to leave, he beamed warmly at the boy.

"Any time, bud."

-------------------------------------

A dull pain reverberated throughout the girl's chest, causing her to grunt in discomfort. Her limbs still felt numb, and as she moved them, the sensitive tingling sensation of the blood rushed back to them, causing chills to run up her spine. Her eyes cracked open, just enough to see a few light specks in the darkness. Her eyes felt sore, and she had to blink them a few times to stop the mild itchiness of sleep.

Moving her arms upwards, she felt the sting of metal moving beneath the skin, and flinched. She placed her hand in front of her face slowly, it shaking at her effort to support it.

She noted the white piece of tape with a small tube leading out of it. Seeing it as the only plausible cause for the pain she had recently experienced, she wrenched it from her wrist. Of course, when she did this, the needle underneath the tape was wrenched from her arm as well.

Sharply inhaling, she bit her lip, holding in a scream. Clenching her hand, she could feel the blood flowing from her most likely torn vein, sticking to her fist as it dried. She would heal it in a moment, but she had bigger problems to deal with. She needed to know where she was, and she needed to know now.

Slowly supporting herself with her non-bleeding arm, she pushed herself forward, attempting to sit up. Pain prickled up the back of her neck and into the base of her skull, and she squeezed her eyes shut, trying to get rid of the sudden light headedness that caused her to gag. After a moment, her eyes peeked open and, breathing slowly, she regained her composure.

Glancing around the dark room, she searched for some kind of familiarity to pacify her need for knowledge. As her eyes adjusted to the room, she could barely make out a figure covered in a large comforter at the end of her bed. Dodging the pinpricks of light flittering about her vision, she could see a small tuff of green hair sticking from the top.

"Beast Boy…" she whispered to herself softly, her eyes widening in realization. She made for him, pushing up from her undamaged arm. Feeling the dried blood pull on the bed sheet, she wrenched her hand off of the spread, rubbing her sticky fingers together before continuing. She felt a tug on one of the digits, and, fed up with the distractions, ripped the adjacent wire off. Quickly searching for any other cords attached to her, she sighed and slowly slid off the bed.

Hobbling over to the chair, her ears became aware of a sharp, solid ring. Ignoring it momentarily, she reached for the armrest. Grabbing onto it, she placed all her weight on it, relaxing for a minute. Unfortunately, it wasn't an armrest, but a certain changeling's broken leg.

He moved his foot as the mass hit it, causing him to gasp in pain, in turn forcing her to land roughly on the floor. Before the boy could question whom or what was the source of the immense pain on his leg, his ears located the harsh noise of the heart monitor.

Immediately he grasp for the chair arms, pushing himself forward, alertly looking around. His wide eyes found the bed, and, noticing its empty state, he began to panic.

He lifted himself from the seat, putting all his weight on his unbroken foot, and attempted to hop to the bed. His sharp eyes could see the sheet was amiss and he could smell blood on them. That was certainly not a goo-

"A little help down here?" Beast Boy nearly tripped at the noise, settling for doing so after hitting an object bundled under his large blanket. Stabilizing himself, Beast Boy slowly pulled the comforter off the lump, and was quite surprised to see Raven underneath it. The second his eyes met her purple orbs, she leapt forward, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

"R-Raven?" He could feel her breath against his chest, her breathing faster than normal. Concern grew on his face as he felt tears seep into his shirt. He gently stroked her hair, resting his cheek on the crown of her head. She sat back suddenly, wiping her puffy red eyes and sniffling gently before casting a soft smile up at him.

"Sorry." She gave him a small laugh, smoothing her hair down and glancing away. "Look at me. Scaring you half to death, tripping you, getting all emotional. This just isn't my day." Giving her an anxious smile, Beast Boy brushed a tear off her cheek.

He reached for Raven's hand, but as he brushed it she cringed, yanking it behind her back. Frowning, he retracted his hand, bewildered.

"Raven? What's wrong with your hand? Let me see…" Hesitantly, she drew her bleeding hand out shakily, following with her downcast eyes guiltily. She swallowed before speaking.

"It's not as bad as it looks. It's just a scrat-" Beast Boy's eyes widened as he saw her hand, grabbing her upper arm so she couldn't hurt it more than it already was. She landed with an 'oof' in his lap.

"Raven, what did you do?!" Raven tapped her fingers agitatedly against his leg, glaring up at him through her raised arm.

"Beast Boy. I'm fine. Now please, let go of my-" Gently turning her hand in his, he continued, his voice gaining more trepidation.

"Raven, this isn't fine! Your arm is bleeding! What did yo-"

"I'm fine, really. It'll only take one second to hea-" Completely disregarding her, he released Raven's arm, lifting himself from the ground by grabbing the side of the bed.

"I'll go get Cy. He'll fix up your arm. Stay her-" As he tried to hobble past her, he fell over Raven, landing in her lap. Sighing, she shook her head.

"Beast Boy. Will you just shut up?" She grabbed his face roughly and pressed her lips against his. He immediately fell into the kiss, closing his eyes, blocking out all the distractions in the world.

-------------------------------------

The door slid hurriedly aside, allowing three worried figures to fall through it, panic incasing their features. Someone flicked on the light, blinding them momentarily. As they readjusted, their eyes found the bed in the center of the room empty and rumpled, stirring immediate fear within them all.

Rushing towards it, her heart ramming wildly in her chest, Starfire halted as her fallen friend came into vision from behind the bed. The other two boys followed in suit, nearly falling over as their eyes caught sight of it.

Raven was fine. She sat on the cold ground quite satisfied. That wasn't what the flabbergast Titans were staring at. No, it was rather the fact at who she was currently lip locked with that had them gaping. Contently smiling, Beast Boy sat, leaning backwards, his arms both supporting him and the girl pressing up against him.

Gasping happily, Starfire bobbed up and down excitedly, smothering a squeal of joy that threatened to escape her throat. Cyborg, eyes wide—so much so that the jeopardizing to fall out of their sockets—gawked at the sight, mumbling incoherent syllables under his breath, being unable to speak at a normal tone at the shock. Robin…Robin, well, stood stark still. He froze up, producing nothing more than a small squeak here and there during the duration of the short moment.

Starfire soon became convinced that if she did not remove herself from her friend's presence soon, she would become unable to contain the joy for her friends, and inevitably disturb their sentimental moment. Gently floating to the ground, hands still trying to hide her giggles of joy, she turned to the two stunned boys at her side.

"Let us leave our friends in peace, before we ruin the aura of their moment. Come." Grabbing their arms, she (as quietly as she could) dragged them from the room.

Turning back to face the remaining two in the room, she smiled warmly before silently sliding the door shut.

-------------------------------------

The End.

Okay, not really. I'm planning on including an epilogue, probably after winter break has started. We'll see how it goes.

4,500 words. Not bad for a last chapter.

I also have a new (actually, kind of old) idea for a story. It's going to be very dark in the beginning, just as a forewarning. Again, I hope everyone has enjoyed this so far, and just so you know, this is the technical ending. The epilogue will be a follow up, mainly dealing with Leonard. I promise it won't be too boring.

MORE PICTURES!!!

h t t p / b b i s s o c u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / T h e – W a i t – I N W Y -7 1 1 5 3 7 3 0

h t t p / b b i s s o c u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / D o n t – C r y – I N W Y – 7 1 8 7 7 4 7 0

h t t p / b b i s s o c u t e . d e v i a n t a r t . c o m / a r t / T h i s – i s – T r u e l y – B l i s s – I N W Y – 7 1 8 7 9 4 9 1

Remember to wear eye protection before viewing!


	9. Epilogue

Gosh, it's been a while, huh? I'll bet none of you even remember what this story's about anymore. Sorry about that. Junior year rolls around and I'm beyond booked. Actually being an active member of society seems to take its toll on one's free time. :P Anyway, here's the epilogue, like, a year after I promised it. Hope the wait was worth it. ^^'' Probably not. Anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, never will.

---------

It had been so quiet, so long. He wondered when the interrogators would return to torment him. He was surprised he hadn't been skewered yet…

How could he have been so stupid? Letting these inferior mortals capture _him_? If he ever got out of here, He was…

"He's not gonna be pleased with me, that's for sure…"

"Who?" range out from the shadows, shattering the silence and causing the bound man to jump. Spying two spiteful eyes in the corner, he shifted uneasily in the hard chair.

"None of your business, _Titan_." The voice scoffed at him, exciting the dark corner, smirking widely. His eyes grew.

"That's the worst lie I've ever heard…" she pursed her lips, whispering lightly, "…_Occisor_ **(1)**…" He frowned for only a moment, his biting smile returning surprisingly fast.

"Welcome back to the living, _**Sanies-eif**_ **(2)**" the man hissed viciously. "Hope you had a nice _nap_." Noting the change in the girl's expression, Leonard sneered.

She narrowed her eyes, frowning deeply at the man. His smirk contently, leaning back as far as he could in his bound chair.

"Who were you speaking about? You may have thought you fooled my friends with that ridiculous lie you told them; you have **not** fooled me. Why are you here, Occisor?" Laughing to himself, Leonard kept his eyes pinned on the enchantress.

"There is no reason to resort to names, _darling_." Smirking lightly, he glanced away. "Ah, yes, simple-minded indeed are these 'friends' of yours." Brandishing his teeth to her, he continued lightly. "I heard the green vermin that attacked me is still in the living…"

He smiled wider, noting her sudden change in façade. "After what he did to your _Only Hope_, I would think that you might want to…put him down?" Chuckling lightly at her reaction to his words, he spoke again. "I'm even further surprised that he remains one of **you**," he said disgustfully.

"That is ENOUGH!" Raven shouted, causing Leonard to jump at the sudden outburst. Wisps of fear danced behind the dark demon's eyes. As she bent over him, her fury-filled eyes burned into his.

"You have lied long enough in my presence. I am _tired_ of all your vulgar insults about my friends and I! This has gone on **long** enough. If you wont give me what I need, I'l-" Halting mid-sentence, Raven glanced confusedly up at the dark glass mirror. Staring for a moment longer, she returned to her captive, though much quieter.

"I will take it by force if I must," she whispered rashly, anger seething through her words. Roughly grabbing the confused demon's face, she glared into his frightened eyes. Energies began to flow between the two, pouring into the terrified man. A light red glow began to flitter around the demon's bound hands, unbeknown to both parties.

Yelling out in pain, Leonard unwillingly sent the crimson light pounding into the girl, sending her flying back against the adjacent wall. With a thud, she hit the ground.

-------

1. Occisor – Latin for 'Assassin'

2. Sanies-eif – Latin for 'Corrupted Blood'

-------

The door slid open as quietly as physically possible for a sliding door. The silence was unbearable. A small, green shadow wavered in the doorway, unnerved by the eerie stillness.

He knew he shouldn't be there. If he were caught…lets just say it would not be good news for his rear end…

But he couldn't leave now. He wasn't gonna leave her alone. Not with _him_.

Technically he hadn't cleared the infirmary yet. But neither had she. Raven and her will to scare the crap out of a 7'8'' man; it never ceased to amaze him how 'persuasive' she could be…

He wasn't gonna let her go alone, even if it meant him breaking a few rules. He broke rules all the time, after all…

But no. These were not just _rules_. If he ended up doing something to the prisoner…No. No matter how much he wanted to rip that guy's throat out, he would refrain from doing so. He was here for Raven. Not that creep.

An involuntary growl escaped his throat as he stepped in front of the darkened window. He could vaguely see Raven's shadow hovering over the small table in the center of the room, staring hauntingly over the strapped down demon. Lightly, he leaned against the glass to better watch over his beloved and that monster she stood beside.

He didn't know if it was his aura or a creak of the pressure on the glass, but not a second later Raven's tense eyes glanced up to the dark glass he hid behind. Beast Boy dove for cover, praying her glaring eyes didn't bore through the steal casing that separated them. Cowering for what seemed like hours, slowly he stopped his deep breaths and calmed his heart long enough to peek over the seal.

Noting her attention was now back on the bound prisoner, Beast Boy rose from his hiding place, careful not to get to near the window again. In the dim light, he noticed Raven uncomfortably close to the demon tied to the chair. A small pang stung his throat, his heart choking what little oxygen his mouth managed to inhale.

He told himself silently that he was simply concerned for Raven's well being, standing that closely to the villain responsible for her recent condition. He was certain that is was not a sting of jealousy crawling up his throat, constricting his airway and causing his breath to be so heavy. Swallowing deeply, Beast Boy wiped cold sweat from his forehead.

Before he could sort his thoughts properly, a flash of red light filled the room, shooting the cloaked girl against the adjacent wall with a loud thud. His eyes instantly widened, fear shooting up him, choking off any rational thought. Rushing to the side doorway, he ran down the small stairwell, hastening to the integration door.

Minutes passed as hurriedly typed in the code. Loud bangs came from the room, causing his focus to be lost. Anxiously he restarted, pounding the keys in, attempting to brush off the sent of burning flesh that had suddenly passed his nose. A scream of pain accompanied it, causing his blood to freeze in its veins. Punching the consul's 'ENTER' key, the changeling held what little breath he had managed to inhale.

The door slid open, smoke pouring from it. Beast Boy's heart stopped, the image of a dark, cloaked figure stepping forward from the haze. Glowing red eyes burned into his as the figure spoke…

"I warned you to stay away…"

---------

Pain. Red, hot, sharp. A sulfurous scent circled the air, polluting it. Hissing, hurtfully piercing the space, numbingly loud.

Raven struggled to open her eyes, to lift her hands to protect her sensitive nose and ears. She was lost in an almost unconscious state, the time between awake and asleep. Thunderous, powerful laughter changed this rather quickly, however. As icy recognition set in, her eyes shot open, fear gripping her shaking body.

A dark figure lay in the distance, mocking her loudly. She stood, attempting to gather herself for confrontation. The being drew closer, speaking in a patronizing manner towards her.

"I see we meet again, Daughter. I hope you've behaved appropriately in my absence." Trigon stepped forward, smiling viciously in Raven's direction. Still shaking, she stood her ground, narrowing her gaze at him.

"Why am I here?" she demanded, surprising herself with the steadiness of her voice. Trigon smile widened, his bloodstained teeth reflecting the scorching heat of the air.

"Why, my dear child? Because my minion finally did something right. Now perhaps we could get on with this so I might leave this retched place for good? My waiting is overdue for repayment, I do believe." Trigon inched closer to her eagerly. "This will hurt you more than it will hurt me."

Before Raven knew what was happening, a large clawed hand reached for her menacingly. She had no time to defend herself, no time to stop the inevitable as the retched fingers gripped her, squeezing the life from her.

She already knew she was going to die, even if the reason was beyond her. She shut her eyes, attempting to block out the pain, to bring happy memories forward for her last remaining breaths. To see his face in her final moments.

And suddenly she was falling. Falling in the darkness. Falling for eternity. It was a strange feeling, slipping through nothing. She could not open her eyes, either out of fear or sheer physical incapability, she was unsure.

And then she hit. Hit what, it really didn't matter. It was hard, hard enough to steal her breath away, and that's all that counted. She sat up, gasping for air, cracking her eyes and peering through her tears from the pain of the blow.

Leonard sat there, still bound in the interrogation room, but with a look of pure shock strewn across his face. This quickly turned to triumph. His hands began to shine crimson, and he began to cackle with glee as he felt his power manifesting.

The bindings broke. Leonard stood, grinning manically in her direction. Raven suddenly understood.

"You," she stuttered, "You are working for my father." Confusion swept her. "Why?" Leonard's smirk grew, almost feeding off her mystification.

"Why else? Power, my sweet. And you are the key to it all." A spark flashed across his eyes, almost as if he were picturing his glorious future. "Now hold still so I can return you to your father. Oh how he misses you."

Raven's back brushed the wall. She was trapped. There was no help. No one would be saving her. She had no hope.

A loud bang came from outside the locked door. Leonard looked towards it, fear flittering across his features for a moment. Raven had an opening.

Time seemed to move slowly as she murmured her curse at the demon. By the time he realized what was happening, it was too late. He burst into flames, staring at her in utter horror, an agonizing scream filling the room. In an instant he was gone. She knew there was no coming back from that.

The door opened just then, revealing a hysterical Beast Boy, searching frantically through the fog. A light smirk played on her lips as she strolled towards him.

"I warned you to stay away…" she spoke, false malice in her voice. Her grin widened as he jumped at her words, still not seeing her through the smoke. She giggled lightly, walking up along side him. He enveloped her in a fretful hug, pulling away quickly to check her for injuries.

"My God, Raven, are you okay?? What hap—" He was suddenly cut off by her lips pressing up against his own, impeding his worry rant. After a dizzying moment, Raven pulled away, leaving Beast Boy speechless for the moment. This moment did not last long.

"Raven, what—" Again, he was interrupted by another kiss. Longer than the last, Raven pulled away slightly breathless, arching her eyebrow and smirking softly. After a longer minute of flabbergastment, Beast Boy tried again.

"Ra—" And once again he was cut short.

Slightly frustrated, Beast Boy was the first to pull away this time. "Are you going to do that every time I try to talk?" His confused stare only depends at her widening grin.

"Perhaps. You care to test me?" At this challenge, the changeling couldn't help but beam back at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist and closing the small gap remaining between them.

"I think I just might."

And she couldn't help but kiss him once more.

--------

Leonard landed with a thud on the hard ground, his flesh carrying the scent of charred meat. A low growl answered his entrance, and he looked up into the face that equated terror. He couldn't help but shiver.

"Why have you failed me, Leonard?" the voice boomed, shaking everything in proximity. Leonard stooped in his presence, trying to present cowardess as respect.

"My Lord, I did not mean to. I had her, but she managed to escape. You saw. Please. Have mercy," Leonard begged, his deep voice cracking from sheer fright. A bitter laugh was his only response before he was completely obliterated into nothingness.

A deep sigh resonated from the hellish arena. Trigon was eager to be rid of it, but this incompetence was going to get him no where. At this rate he would never be free.

Suddenly a puff of dark smoke filled the musty air, drawing Trigon's interest. A small girl stepped out from the cloud smiling gleefully. The trespasser was of little interest, and before he destroyed her he decided to ask her business just for kicks.

"What could possibly make your need so strong as to enter my domain, small one?" Trigon rumbled. Her smile widened, and she danced around in a comical fashion that bored the demon quickly. He reached out with all intentions to kill her, but the girl held out her tiny hand for him to halt. She spoke in a reedy voice, stabbing the atmosphere unexpectedly.

"My Lord, I just might be able to help you…" she sung out in a voice that suited a child. He stopped short, surprised.

"How so, child?" She giggled, the sound tittering around the enclosure as no mortal voice should.

"I can help free you, of course." Trigon's confusion deepened. He did not like this. She spoke again, laughing deeper, "Now, now, don't kill me just yet. I can be quite useful to you, you'll see. Just give me an opportunity."

"An opportunity to do what, small one? You are incapable of breaking these bonds. And I'm certain you will not be able to destroy the creator of them. What makes you so sure you will be any worth to me?" A sudden flash of mischievousness glinted across her eyes, and she spoke sharply, a tone that made her almost nightmarish.

"Just you wait and see. I will bring you your troubled daughter's head without fail. You will see."

-----

Yes, this is a set up for a sequel. I know, you all are probably like, 'OH GOD NO!' but I did promise a friend I'd do a plot for her, and I will do it. Eventually. Best of luck to you all!

bbissocute


End file.
